Raidou Kuzunoha XVIII: Minato Arisato!
by TheDatenshi
Summary: An AU world where Minato was adopted by the Kuzunoha Clan and became Raidou the XVIII arriving to port island to solve cases and do some good ol fashioned demon slaying at the PERSONA detective Agency with some familiar faces.Please review! Case 5 is up!
1. The Faceless

Raidou Kuzunoha XVIII: Minato Arisato!

Case 1: Disappearances of Gekkoukan High.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei, any of its characters, designs or spinoffs. I only own my own characters, personalities I have given, plot and several small aspects and designs.

Authors Note:

An Au World where Minato was adopted by the Kuzunoha's and the incidents that cause the shadows and Tartarus didn't happen.

If you've played Raidou VS The soulless army then you can know how this kind of thing could happen if events went differently.

Anyway it's basically detective Minato Arisato solving demonic cases with the help of people of Port Island among other things.

I know there would be some seemingly plot holes with this premise, and it'll all be explained in due time.

This first chapter needs to set the scene so please forgive it, chapter two onwards will be awesome.

If you have a character from persona or a shin megami tensei game to appear and a case needed cracking for Minato send it in via PM's!

Also persona's and social links will exist in this, so stay tuned for them to make a comeback!

Will you see other franchise characters? Hell yeah!

* * *

The train rattled and shook. It was crowded with school students, businessmen and various other everyday people, going to where their lives concerned them. However their gaze was fixated upon one individual.

He wore old police like black clothes, a mp3 player was attached to his ears, what was most striking however was the silver coloured revolver by his right side, and the katana on his left.

He had deep blue hair and kind, if space out eyes, and he wore a black, rather stylish hat.

All in all he looked like he had just time travelled from the Taisho era.

This was a mistake. The young teen was actually wondering why the passengers were glaring at him in confusion. Then he heard a voice, and he remembered.

"_Master... you did remember to tell him to cast an illusion?"_

A proud noble voice, speaking with a slight English and Scottish like accent had rung in the teens mind.

It was then Minato unplugged his headphones and took out a small green glowing tube and opened it up.

A small bird like man creature sprung out and smiled with a childish look. The teen stared at the tengu demon with some annoyance.

No one but the teen could see the demon, any demon revealing themselves and causing harm would be hunted down by the organisation, the Devil Summoners.

This teenager was one of them. Granted with the title, Raidou Kuzunoha. His real name however was Minato Arisato. His parents had died in an accident when he was young, and then he was adopted by the Devil Summoners.

He would, if any way could describe it, was a detective and policeman of demons. To hunt down the demons or supernatural causing trouble in the world by the order of the Yatagarasu. A being said to be a god.

Now back at the matter at hand. Minato used this small tengu to cast illusions, so that no one would realise his rather unique appearance. The clothes he wore helped him resist physical and magical damage, and it was a tradition for the Raidou Kuzunoha's to wear this attire.

"Okay Master I get it, you're angry. I'll cast the illusion now!" The small tengu began to chant, only to be punched by Minato.

"If my appearance just changes out of nowhere wouldn't I be noticed even more? Wait until we get off this train and go to the bathroom or something, you can't erase their memories can you?"

Minato then stored the demon away and sighed.

"Now arriving at Iwatodai" the mechanical voice rang out in a pleasant tune, and Minato walked off the train and arrived at Port Island. Time for his first big case.

"_Watch out world, here comes Raidou Kuzunoha!" _Minato jokingly said in his head.

* * *

"Paranormal ERasing Sanada Oriented Neo Agency, .S.O.N.A for short... that's quite a mouthful..." Minato raised an eyebrow as he read the name of the detective agency he was going to work at from today. With a sigh he opened the front door.

"Ah, your here. Raidou Kuzunoha right? My names Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you, so what's your real name?" The man was dressed in a red vest and had silver like hair. A few bandages were on his body and he was the owner of the agency, his voice was rough but calm.

Minato hesitated. But then he spoke. "My names Minato Arisato, or Minato Kuzunoha, which ever you prefer, but please address me as Raidou while in front of our client and on the cases we are at".

"Okay. Well a little about myself first, I'm of course the owner of this agency, and I do boxing frequently. I know the deal with you and let me say, I can hold my own in a fight, knocked about a few low level ones before, so I'll help you in whatever way I can. Anything you want to say?"

Akihiko had fully introduced himself. Minato smiled. He already liked this guy, honest and strong. It looked like he'll have a friend for a while.

"Well I like music and I'm talented at fighting. I got three demons to knock away trouble. Two of them are real nuisances from time to time. Anyway I was called here for a reason. Mind telling me about our latest case and the city?"

"_Are you talking about me as well__?__! That's cruel Master!" _A feminine young woman's voice screamed in Minato's mind and he squinted his eyes in pain. As Akihiko began explaining the case, while making a cup of coffee.

"Well, you know Gekkoukan High School? Lately there's been some construction work nearby and some students have to go through a park to get home. Apparently a bunch of students have gone missing and no one's been able to find them. Actually it seems like half the city forgot the missing students existence. The school itself has lots of disappearances and rumours, so you've been ordered to join the school and investigate".

Akihiko began to drink his coffee.

"The story is that human like creature without faces are behind the incidents at the park. So it's probably some low level demons causing problems. So even I can help out with wiping those guys out of this world. Your room's next door, so make yourself at home".

"Oh and I heard you spent some of your time at an orphanage... so did I so, I know how it feels okay? If you have any problems tell me, I have to take care of you while you're here so don't hesitate to ask me for help". Akihiko spoke slowly and then left the room.

Minato made a small smile and proceeded into the next room it had a bed, a few shelves and a small cabinet and TV, Minato wondered for a moment where he got this money, but he decided not to think about it and change, take a bath and sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

Minato was fully dressed in his Devil Summoners outfit and made sure the spell was cast first.

He sighed. _"Going to school huh? Well, let's see if I mi__ssed out"_. Minato left the building, breathed in the morning air and walked to school, avoiding the park.

"_Okay first day of school. Ever. I shouldn't try to make too huge an impact or anything... "_. "Okay why is every girl here so damn attractive!" Minato yelled after seeing the school students.

"Everyone here looks like they just jumped out of an animé! Everyone back at the Kuzunoha's looked more realistic but with weird creepy eyes".

"..." _"So much for keeping a low profile, everyone's staring at me again"_. Minato sighed, and hoped not to attract any more attention if he could, but then again he was the new transfer student who said something stupid first day of term.

He arrived, found his classroom, and reported to the teachers lounge. After hearing a sympathy speech from his teacher about his parents he moved to this classroom. As soon as he sat down two people came up to talk to him.

One guy, Wearing a baseball like hat, with a necklace round his neck and a stylish belt. The other was a girl wearing pink and a ribbon and had brunette hair, kind of cute.

"Hi! Your the new kid right? It might be tough getting used to this place but this school's great to hang out with people. I'm Junpei Iori nice to meet'cha . Also that's an awesome police hat!"

Minato stared dumbfounded at Junpei. He was sure the illusion was on... "Hey making friends with the new kid already? Any way I'm Yukari Takeba, and yeah what is the deal with that hat? Its kind of cool, but out of place don't you think? Its from the Taisho era right?"

"_Koppa Tengu.__ You sure your illusions working?" _Minato asked, and the answer came quickly. _"Absolutely. They must be able to see through a bit of it. Maybe all the rumours about this school are true... and they developed some power from it?"_

Minato was afraid of that. "Well I'm Raidou Kuzunoha the eighteenth, nice to meet... ah crap I said the full title again". This wasn't his day. He hoped they would just disregard that. Thankfully they did.

"Hey, want to hear a ghost story? Yuka-tan will love this..." Junpei began to speak and Yukari punched at him, her fist landing into Minato's hand. "Oh? Tell me about it. I like those stories you know. I work at the .S.O.N.A detective agency you know".

"Oh the place ran by Akihiko-san? He used to be a student here. But what's all that stuff about erasing paranormals? Well he does normal cases too..." Yukari had forgotten her hand was now gripped by Minato.

"Ouch, you really are scared of ghosts Yuka-tan. Anyway it's time for Junpei's believe it or don't! You obviously know about the faceless monsters in the park, but there's something really disturbing... right here in this school!" Minato opened his eyes widely and now was listening with more interest.

"They say that in the girls bathroom a crying lonely British girl with blonde hair appears, floating in the air. And they say she was a lonely girl that died... and she smiles. Looks innocent and cute. And asks, "Will you be my friend?" And then when the girl replies yes... they die. Becoming ghosts forever serving the girl for all eternity... and then words are written on the walls in blood! Die for me!" Junpei laughed and Yukari was now shaking.

"...S-stupei! I-it's just a story! There's no demon girl in the bathrooms... really... ah! I can't go to the toilet at school any more thanks to you!" Yukari then punched Junpei with her left hand.

"Hey! The transfer student and Yukari are holding hands!" A student yelled out, and Yukari ran out of the room blushing, a crash was then heard, and Minato could hear Yukari and his teacher, Miss Toriumi groan. They bumped into each other...

During lunch time Minato headed to the rooftop. He saw windmills nearby and the air helped him calm down. He smiled seeing the view. And then he heard it. The swings of a sword!

Minato hadn't noticed but there was another person here! She was dressed in the school uniform with a skirt, she was wielding a katana! She had long blonde hair and had one blue and green eye.

Minato watched, he began to sweat. She was good. The sword moved perfectly, stunningly beautiful, like a bird of prey in flight, about to strike... an elegant yet demonic feel seem to pour from the blade...

"_If we were in a fight... I might actually lose. Who is she?" _The thought crossed his mind for a moment. He shook his head, he must have been imaging things. "Hey who are you?" Minato asked, and the girl turned to see him.

"I'm Senri Jurin. Your Raidou the new transfer student right? I came late this morning but I'm in your class! I hope we can be friends". Minato slowly nodded as the bell rang...

* * *

After School...

Minato began to leave. However he was stopped by Junpei and Yukari.

"Hey man! Let's all walk home together! Yuka-tan's scared of the faceless people, and she needs to get home quickly. So she wants strong guys like us to protect her!"

Junpei jokingly laughed while Yukari was enraged.

"I-it's not like that! I, just would prefer to have some company when I'm going home you know... a lot of people have been going in groups since those disappearances happened!"

Yukari blurted out, but it was obvious she was worried.

Minato sighed. If he said no and went to the park to eliminate the demons anyway he would end up walking with them anyway or risk them getting caught by the demons... he guess he would have to go with them and try to kill the demons somehow...

The trio walked to the park entrance. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The air seemed to almost reek or death, Minato felt magic spilling everywhere in the park as stared at the entrance and what lied ahead...

"_Master... be careful" _his demons spoke to his mind, this was bad, some low grade demons can't be all there is to this...

A bad grim taste filled Minato's mouth. "H-hey... Yukari we don't have to go through here do we?" Junpei and Yukari were nervous, they could feel the horrible sensation too... "Hey Yukari, Junpei, I'll go first and check that it's safe okay?" Their usual energy seemed drained and they nodded...

Minato, no Raidou Kuzunoha walked into the park infested with demons. His eyes changing from their absent tired look into a serious powerful glare, he was completely different, brimming with confidence and strength.

He walked through the park which now began to resemble a forest... the trees trapping and suffocating life... something was definitely wrong. _"Master, the trees here are... crying"_ The feminine demons voice Minato owned was terrified...

SNAP! Minato turned around and drew his blade! The katana had a black grip and a silver hilt, the blade gleamed in the dark enclosed forest. Then Minato looked in shock as he had realised the blade was at Junpei's neck!

"What are you doing here? I told you I would check it out first!" Minato yelled. He almost had chopped an innocent persons head off. He groaned.

"Well, I saw you and you were really brave and... you seemed strong. And then me and Yuka-tan were worried when you went inside, so we followed after you".

Junpei explained and Minato sighed, until he realised Yukari was not by Junpei.

"Junpei... where's Yukari?" Junpei turned around in shock. Minato slammed his face into his free left palm. "Junpei, don't questions why my clothes will suddenly change. Do not question why this park has transformed. And definitely do not question what happens next. When the days over you and Yukari should just forget all this happened, it'll be best for you that way, don't get involved with me".

Junpei nodded and Minato pulled out a green tube. "Koppa Tengu! Come forth and search for Yukari Takeba!" The tube opened up and the small avian like child burst out.

The look on Junpei's face was what many would call priceless. His eyes seemed to have grown smaller and were frozen in shock, his hat seemed to barely be hinging on his head.

"I told you not to question it Junpei. Koppa Tengu look for a girl dressed in pink with brunette hair". The child tengu nodded and flew into the air.

Junpei then screamed. "What the hell was that!" Minato chuckled. Oh well might as well enjoy this. "What the hell was that! What the hell was that! What the hell was that!" Junpei repeated the words like a broken record as Minato placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That was a demon, they exist. I'll let that sink in". Junpei then stared at Minato. "Why are all your clothes from the uh what did Yuka-tan call it... the Taisho era !" Junpei took about a few minutes to calm down. "So what are you? A magical girl or something?" You could tell Junpei still wasn't used to this.

"Well long story short, I'm from a long line of detectives that defend Japan by the orders of a god to stop demons causing trouble and threaten the country and or the world. I am Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha the XVIII, if you really want to know, my birth name is Minato Arisato".

Junpei looked even more dumbfounded. "Oh by the way Junpei, you watch magical girl animé? You didn't seem to be the type. Anyway Koppa's back so he must have found Yukari, lets follow him". Minato ran forward and Junpei, albeit followed still in confusion.

Junpei and Minato arrived at a lake and saw Yukari looking into it. "Hey Yuka-tan! Look we need to get out of here!" Junpei walked forward. And she grabbed him and tossed Junpei into the lake!

Junpei then screamed. Like a little girl.

"She doesn't have a face!" Minato rushed for and decapitated the imposter with his blade.

The blood spilled over Minato's face and into the lake as Junpei got out and yelled. "What the hell was that!" "Calm down. It was a low ranked demon. I'll kill everything that tries to kill us, so stop screaming, please".

"Now the real Yukari... we have to find her quickly, hey Junpei what do you know about the park?"

Junpei stammered but finally seemed to have adjusted, "Okay as far as I know only two people escaped when they saw the light leading outside, but I don't see how. The whole places become a huge dark forest so..."

"I don't see so either, the demons wouldn't leave a weak point for people to escape" Minato scratched his head, if someone died on his first day on the job it obviously wouldn't reflect well.

But something even more odd was building up in Minato's heart, the feeling that if he failed he could never forgive himself, as if he knew Junpei and Yukari for a long time.

"Ah! Now I remember! The guy was a transfer student, he was taking photo's and saw through his phone the exit!" Junpei took out his phone and turned the camera on, he spun quickly seeing through the screen.

"There's two! One to the north and the east. North is where we came from right? So Yuka-tan must be to the east!" Junpei ran off! "Slow down!" Minato followed him, gun drawn.

What greeted Minato and Junpei was the sight of many purple cloaked people chanting in a large circle, all with paper talismans over their faces. A large circle made of blood was on the dirt and what looked like rotting flesh...

"What the hell is going on!" Junpei yelled, and all the figures turned to them. "What! They're the students from our school!" Minato understood what happened now.

Someone capture the students to perform a ritual, from the ground's seal, it was quite a powerful being attempted to be summoned.

More faceless beings then appeared, armed with knives and guns. A large black avian like man had then appeared. Minato smirked.

"Oh, now it makes a lot more sense. A member of a stray tengu faction, trying to summon a demon to increase their strength".

The Karasu Tengu was wearing a talisman over his face as well and carried a long black spear.

"A Devil Summoner after me? A little kid too. Too bad but you will die today child. Or you could choose to join me. So what is your choice?"

"Time to count up your sins. One! You have captured human teenagers and have cast erasing magic on their associates". Minato began, totally ignoring the demon. The Tengu charged forward, the spear was thrust forward, yet it merely struck thin air.

Minato was behind him now and continued to talk. "Two! You're performing a forbidden summoning ritual! And three... you have shown hostility to a Devil Summoner. Surrender now. You're under arrest".

Minato raised the silver revolver and aimed it straight at the Tengu's head. Black claw like markings were engraved along the gun and the word Cerberus was on the handle.

"You conceited brat! Attack him my minions!" The Faceless demons rushed forward, Minato twisted round and fired six times.

Perfection. "Whoa... bullseye..." Junpei gaped in awe. Minato had ripped exactly six Faceless apart with six shots. What remained was merely fresh blood and flesh on the ground.

Minato moved the barrel and six bullet shells fell and the small sounds of dropping metal against the soil could be heard. Silence... "G-Go kill him!" The shaking Faceless then charged forth once more, a few guns shots and knives flew forth towards our hero.

"Kurama style: Reppu-Kiri". Minato dropped the gun and drew his blade. Minato swung his sword furiously with precise yet almost berserk movements within an instant.

The winds had picked up, catching the projectiles in a spinning vacuum created by the swings of a simple blade, and they broke into shards of metal and lead.

"I guess I might as well punish you for the old man at mount Kurama too. You know what sword this is right? Kurama Geji". Minato stared at the Tengu, who backed away. It was afraid.

"Raidou... that was awesome!" Junpei had been hiding behind some bushes until just a moment ago where he jumped out and yelled. Minato slammed his hand into his face again. "Uh... why are they all looking at me like that?"

The Tengu and the Faceless rushed at full speed, Junpei was an obvious target. It happened within a mere moment.

Before Junpei was a warrior in shining green armour with long silver hair. He had repelled the Tengu and his minions attack with a single strike from a spear he had in his hands.

"I guess I'll have to go out to evacuate everyone first. Tam Lin protect Junpei! Koppa free the students from that magic. And... come forth Alraune!" Minato threw his last tube and from it a pink skinned woman covered in roses and plants burst forth.

"You guide everyone out as soon as the spells broken okay?" "Yes, sir! Hehehe, love when you give commands Master". The Karasu Tengu then screeched in anger. "What do you take me for! Some low rate demon! I'll kill you brat!"

The Tengu dived from the sky, screeching with pride and wrath. Minato was absolutely calm. He kicked the ground, and his revolver flew up into the sky and struck the demon in the head. Minato then slashed once with his sword, and the demon had fallen to the ground.

"...Urgh, dammit! I'll finish of this spell!" It feebly screamed and raised its arms. It was sacrificing itself to finish the ritual! The Karasu Tengu was now nothing more, and the seal upon the ground shined with dark blue light...

"What's going on!" Yukari was among the recently freed chanters from the ritual, and everyone was distressed after seeing the Faceless and screamed. The faceless rushed forth to devour the students, no longer held by a master.

"Tam Lin attack!" Junpei roared, oddly enough the knight sent to protect him followed his order. It rushed forth and swung its spear, ending the lives of the faceless monsters, who fell to the ground devoid of life. "Are you okay ladies?" The knight turned to the female students and smiled, they proceeded to "fangirl" over him.

"What? I was the one who ordered him... to... and I don't get any credit?" Junpei stammered.

"Hey boys follow me~ The exits this way~" Alraune was flirting herself. Minato shook his head as he noted he should probably get less flirtatious demons...

The summoning circle then burst a pillar of glorious light. Minato covered his eyes and spoke. "So what's going to come out? A demon, a god, or something else?" What emerged was something that shook Minato's very soul.

"**From the abyss of Hades I rise once more. Who has disturbed the sleep of I, Orpheus master of strings!**"

What rose from the light was a blue skinned beings, with pure red eyes and mechanic like pieces making up most of his body, upon his back was a large white lyre...

* * *

Minato felt fear and anger. He ran and grabbed the Cerberus revolver and loaded it up, then pointed it at Orpheus's head. "You. You were there when my parents died, along with that... monster. Explain now".

Orpheus looked sad for a moment. He looked at all the demons, then at Junpei and Minato.

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened. You were not supposed to return to this place. Fate is against you I suppose. I failed that day... I suppose I should slay you two. The misfortunes in the future are events I would prefer you not to suffer through".

And with that Orpheus thrust his hand forward and aimed it at Minato. "Mamudo". A purple symbol appeared in Orpheus's right hand, and from it a torrent of dark purple spheres were launched and fired directly at Minato.

In response Minato leapt to the side, five dark spheres struck and bruised his right ribs, and Minato coughed up blood, but he then raised his gun and fired thrice, only to see a wall of black flames devour the bullets before reaching the demigod.

Tam Lin, Alraune and Koppa then appeared by Minato's side, guarding him in a semi-circle, but fear had infected them, Orpheus's strength was far stronger than theirs... Alraune placed her hands on Minato's side, and light covered the blue haired youth.

He leapt up and stretched his body.

"Thanks Alraune. Okay here's the plan. Tam will attack directly doing his best to create as many openings as possible. Alraune will provide support and attack the moment you see an opening. Koppa keep casting debuff spells and distract him. Then I'll close in... and use that".

Fear lifted. Tam Lin charged forth, spear in hand and lunged his body and weapon at Orpheus, who dodged, only to be assaulted by a barrage of thrusts and ferocious wild swings! Orpheus was being pressured, barely able to dodge the attacks!

A green light then flowed over Minato, Tam and Koppa. Alraune was chanting in a whisper. Koppa then flew into action, it was fast, no normal human could keep up with it. "Urgh, this is... perfect!"

Orpheus smiled, he grabbed the lyre from his back and then from his body came many strings that stretched forth and cut through all that it met. Tam and Koppa were now skewered, and their blood dripped on to the soil.

"You're a natural born leader. Minato Arisato, but you can't defeat me". Orpheus then whacked both the small tengu and fairy knight with his lyre, and the strings receded and the demons groaned, however Orpheus then felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

Minato then covered his ears. A bloody curling scream erupted from Alraune! And with that Orpheus fell to his knees, meanwhile Junpei had fainted.

Minato then jumped and aimed his gun directly at Orpheus's head. "Awake from your slumber, oh guardian of Hades door, reveal yourself upon this mortal plane, Cerberus!" The silver revolver roared.

It changed shape. In place of the glistening silver revolver there was now a roaring white lion, with yellow shining eyes and a long plated tail, its mouth was filled with flames.

"Point Blank, Breath of fire!" Minato commanded as he fell to the ground, and flames began to devour the demigod.

Then a strike from Cerberus's claws, and Orpheus was severely wounded, blood and oil gushing from his body.

"I should have never underestimated you my Master. I'm sorry, that I couldn't..." and the blue skinned man collapsed.

Minato walked forward, and took out a green tube, opened it and captured the demigod. "We won Master. I will never leave your side sir". Tam said as he got back up and Alraune was healing Koppa. Junpei then got up and groaned.

"Oh, wow you recovered quickly. You sure you're human?" Alraune had finished healing and everyone was fine, the demon corpses vanished and all the students escaped. "Oh wow, maybe he's a Satyr?"

"Koppa, just because he has a goatee does not mean he is a satyr" Minato sighed. He then walked up to Junpei and mad a perplexed face.

"Erasing magic is banned... suppressing you memories is legal though, but I'm not even if it'll work on you, you're quite resistant for whatever reason. I guess... maybe I can employ you?" Minato looked at Junpei and he then smiled.

"So I can be a Devil Summoner too? That'll be awesome! Can I have that awesome lion thing?" Junpei pointed to Cerberus who yawned. "Can't. If you want one get one yourself. I guess I got no choice but to bring you along, okay everyone back in the tubes!"

After returning his demons, and making Cerberus a gun again, Junpei and Minato reach the PERSONA Detective Agency. "Uh Akihiko-san... you here?" Minato opened the door to Akihiko's room, and then heard this.

"Y'know... the beef bowl place... hey, m-maybe we could "meet" up there..."

Akihiko then saw Junpei and Minato who stared at him.

"Akihiko-san, are you practising pick up lines? Cause that was pretty lame".

Junpei spoke, and Akihiko was deathly silent. "Got to agree there boss". Minato smirked.

"...Why is he here Raidou? He's not a client is he!" Akihiko blurted, he was obviously trying the "change the subject" tactic. It didn't really work. Junpei and Minato just stared with small grins on their faces.

"So who's the lucky lady heh Akihiko-sama! Yeah let's go and "meet" up with her!" Junpei burst out in hysterical laughter. Then Minato. "Okay, okay! I get it! Now what's going on?"

Minato and Junpei then cowered in fear. It felt like lighting had struck the ground before them.

"Uh... okay, basically Junpei hear saw the whole thing, and a bunch of the other students too, oddly most students seem quite resilient to low level magic. Anyway Koppa suppressed most, but Junpei and Yukari Takeba seem to not be effected. So I think it would be a good idea for Junpei to join us, and I'll see what I can do about Yukari tomorrow".

"I guess there's no helping it then. But to train him might take a while... he has no magic abilities other than resistance right? Well I'll help him out, if he can fight decent enough for me then I guess we can use him".

Then all of a sudden a knock at the door. A young woman entered, long red hair and dressed in a white Gothic Lolita dress. "Are you three... the detectives that work here?" Her voice was cold and near monotone, but somewhat calming...

Junpei sprang into action.

"My lady you request our help? I Junpei Iori ace detective shall solve any case and slay any beings that come to threaten your life!" Junpei bowed down and stretched out his hand, looking for her, only to touch the air.

While Junpei was doing his little speech Minato had placed her in a seat and readied a cup of tea. "My dear client is there anything you require of us?" Minato made a small delightful smile.

Akihiko watched in astonishment. Minato was now flirting and acting much like a butler, trying to charm the client, without knowing the case requested of them.

"Hey, you do know this place accepts special cases right? We accept normal ones however..."

The girl stared at Akihiko with cold near dead eyes.

"My name is Chidori Yoshino and my request it to slay the burning goddess".

Next Case: Haunted Hospital! Cross Fortune!

* * *

**Omake type thing**:

Akihiko: Hi everyone, and welcome to my detective agency, here we'll make some foreshadowing, small talk and answer any questions you have.

Junpei: Woot! I'm gonna be a Devil Summoner! Oh yeah!

Minato: Yeah, _but you'll go through our hell training hehehe._

Junpei: What was that boss?

Minato: Oh, nothing... nothing at all =3

Junpei: Oookkkkaayyyy

*Aigis and Yukari then appear*

Aigis: Do I not exist because the shadows do not?

Akihiko: Ah I'm glad you asked, specifically you don't exist. But you'll appear and exist. Yeah the author said to be cryptic.

Yukari: So will I be playing a large part in the story?

Akihiko: Yep. Everyone from SEES will as well as a few others. =)

Junpei: So everyone send your awesome questions in for our little show here! I'm Junpei Iori Ace Detective signing off!

* * *

Ending Authors Note:

Please leave a review and constructive criticism, I really enjoy this premise and I hope some people out there we enjoy this story.

As for other fanfiction I have done in the past and you wish to see update I will be reviving them soon, however quite slowly, so don't expect too much.

Next chapter we'll see Junpei and Akihiko in action! As well as a certain silver haired persona user!

Notes:

Kurama Geji, Minato's katan which he supposedly got from the leader Tengu of Mount Kurama.

Cerberus, Minato's revolver and one of his strongest demons, calling him out causes strains to his body so he can't keep him out long.

Reppu Kiri, One of Minato's Kurama Sword Style Techniques that uses precise seeminly berserk wind element slashes.

Koppa Tengu, a small tengu that Minato generally uses for small spells, debuffs, distractions and scouting.

Tam Lin, a Scottish Male Fairy Knight who is loyal to Minato and uses a spear and claymore. (Yes I'm giving him a claymore)

Alraune/Mandrake, for this just check megami tensei wiki, rather not say it here.

Karasu Tengu, a larger tengu, tengus are either bad or good, the one in this chapter was bad.

Faceless, faceless beings that cna somehow talk, the case Minato solved this time was based of a Japanese Ghost Story.


	2. Persona!

Raidou Kuzunoha XVIII Minato Arisato!

Case 2: Burning Goddess.

Authors Note:

Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews! Please keep telling your friends to read this story and help me improve it! I hope this chapter and story will be memorable.

Regarding your questions, most will be answered throughout this story, however the ones that won't will be answered in our omake show.

Here's case number two!

* * *

Minato and Akihiko fell silent at the word goddess. Junpei was hopelessly looking around at why that word was such trouble. Chidori then ignored Junpei and spoke directly to Akihiko and Minato.

"Can you do it?" The words echoed throughout the room. Minato sighed. Akihiko then put on a trench coat. "It's not impossible for us. We'll try but payment would be necessary equal to the deal".

Minato had spoke and took out his gun, brandished it, and took out a bullet. He placed it in his pocket, and then put in a new one. It was red and orange, glowing and it was emitting something, something that made you warm and feel like everything was going to be okay.

"What was that?" Junpei continued to stare at the place where the bullet was as Minato loaded it, and snapped the revolver back into place. "A bullet, that hurts anything, definitely".

Chidori opened a small purse and placed a large wad of yen on the counter, along with several small gold coins. Minato's face became one of shock.

"Whoa! Sure you want to give this much to us! Like wouldn't you parents want this money? They don't believe in demons right"? Junpei just stared at the glistening gold.

"Their dead" Was Chidori's reply, and with that the teen fell silent, wishing he had never said that.

"Macca. You have Macca. This is serious. Akihiko, can you really fight on a level around mine? If not don't bother coming with me". Akihiko smirked. "I reckon I'm stronger then you, if it was one round".

Minato looked at Akihiko's eyes. They were burning with passion and determination. He was serious, and he wants the thrill of a fight. Minato couldn't help but smile.

"Okay we'll accept this. What's the story?" Minato asked Chidori, who began to explain.

"There's a hospital nearby here, its been abandoned for some time. The place is a hot spot for drug dealers. A while ago the people who started going there disappeared. Some of them appeared later, dead in brutal fashions. Others are still missing".

Junpei looked away. He questioned why she knew this but after what he said last time he didn't want to speak. "The Burning Goddess and her minions live there. I need you to kill her. She keeps trying to kill me... I don't know why".

Chidori, who until now was near emotionless, balled her fists. She was afraid just thinking about that place. Minato opened the door. "Everyone let's go".

"Your bringing this idiot too?" She pointed to Junpei. "Yep. Trust me, his type wouldn't take no for an answer. Couldn't stop him if I tried. Am I right?" Minato smiled and gave a thumbs up to Junpei.

"...Heh you got that right Boss!" Akihiko just sighed as the group left the building heading for the hospital.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital...

It of course, was quite ruined as you would expect. Oddly enough through all the windows looking brand new. Not too bad...But then they entered.

"Oh. My. God..." Junpei then vomited. Corpses and their entrails, along with near ridiculous amounts of blood were smeared across the walls. What was worse was that all their faces, what remained of them, were all twisted into cruel smiles.

"Well, shit". Minato then opened one of his tubes. Koppa Tengu burst out ans stared at the horrific place. "Cast an illusion on everyone but me to not see this. If one of the corpses moves or something then undo it asap. Got it?"

And with that the visions of Chidori, Akihiko and Junpei voided the blood and flesh.

"Whatever did that was sadistic as can be". Akihiko spoke what was on everyone's mind as they began to walk down the ruined stairs, heading for the basement that reeked death.

The doors locked behind them. And the ground began to move. "What's happening!" But before anyone could react, the group was split. The walls had began to move and shift and now Junpei was alone with Chidori, while Akihiko found himself in a totally different location.

* * *

Akihiko was no longer in the hospital. He was summoned somewhere else. He was in a bar.

It looked quite classy, multiple expensive liquors were stacked on the shelves and there was fan above him creating nice cool air.

Akihiko cursed. Every person in the bar were demons. Mostly undead. Armed skeletons, groaning zombies and a bunch of thinly skinned black creatures. There was no bartender. All the demons were looking at him.

Akihiko then went and grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf and smashed it against the desk.

"Bring it!" And with that an oddly surreal bar fight had broken out.

It merely was a berserk rampage. Akihiko slammed the bottle into the first demon that came up to him! Then struck its head with a left hook! It fell to to the ground bleeding to death!

"Oh come on! I could beat you guys in my sleep!" The fighting was quick, Akihiko had systematically wiped out the bars customers purely with punches and a few strikes from various objects he found lying around.

"Heh, your pretty good kid!" A deep rough voiced boomed, a red skinned and muscle bound demon had walked in, it had violet green eyes and held a huge kanabo in its right hand, resting it on his shoulder. An Oni.

"Well can you tell me where the hell this place is? I tried asking some of these losers but I really can't make heads or tails of anything their saying". The Oni smiled and laughed.

"I guess your just unlucky kid. This bar is where people end up if a hits been ordered on someone, or a nice way to get rid of pesky intruders. You just smash a little crystal like this and poof! Your here".

The Oni held a small transparent diamond shaped crystal and shook it at Akihiko as if it were a toy.

"Course you can get back the way you came with one of these. But, of course you got to get by me first! So its your unlucky day-"

In an instant Akihiko's fist slammed into the Oni's jaw. It stumbled back and growled in disgust and anger. "Damn. Your one of those annoying users. Freaking hate magic. Your going down punk!"

The crimson demon swung his club down at Akihiko, whom rolled across the ground, dodging the blow as debris struck harmlessly against his body. "I can only use two spells a day that could really hurt you anyway. I prefer fighting with my fists!"

Akihiko leapt forward and began a rush of punches, barraging the demon with a flurry of fists at close range! A finishing left fisted strike, and the Oni stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"I got plenty more where that came from. Let me out of here and you'll stay alive".

The Oni spat a small trail of blood as it stood back up. "Guess that'll be a no then. Always got to do things the hard way!"

The demon was now purely going into a berserker fury, smashing everything that went into his way! Akihiko dodged most of the blows, but then it slammed into his side, smashing his ribs and knocking him against a wall.

"Hahaha! I win human! Now die!" The demon charged forth. But Akihiko just made an injured smile. The club then smashed into Akihiko.

The demon sneered. But then the club was lifted. Akihiko was perfectly fine. "Had me going there for a minute. Would have been bad if I didn't have this". He was carrying a small flask labelled "soma".

"Now I have to get serious. Sorry. Any last words?"

"Screw you!" The demon yelled and attempted to bring the club down, but Akihiko was holding it back with his left hand, it wouldn't budge.

Akihiko raised his right fist. It was covered in a black glove with the words "Pollux" written on it.

"Persona". A raging thunder storm began to brew outside the bar, the lights began to go flicker, and then within a few seconds electricity began to crackle and somehow manifest!

"Mommy..." The Oni was sweating and panicked. He tried his best to move his body and swing the club, but fear had paralysed him and his weapon was inexplicably held in place by the boxer.

A large man like creature rose from Akihiko, it had long blonde hair and its right arm was metal with a large needle coming out of it. Its body was blue and metal pieces were attached to various sections of its body.

The lights then died. The only source of light was Akihiko's right fist, all the electricity had been drained from the building and now was stored with his fist. "**Zionga!**" And the creature struck along with its master!

And with a roar Akihiko's fist burst forth and smashed into the demons body! Within an instant the entire buildings windows had shattered, and everything that met the lightning released from his fist was utterly obliterated.

Everything surrounding Akihiko was now charred black and radiated heat and steam.

He fell to his knees and the being that had appeared faded away.

"I can only do that twice a day, if I ever meet anything that dodges it I'll be in trouble". Akihiko panted, gasping for air. "Urgh I over did it. Anyway..."

The ruined crumbling bar faded away and Akihiko found himself back in the hospital alone.

He took another sip of his soma before storing it away and began to look for the others.

* * *

Minato found himself in a horrific sight.

Tokyo, obliterated into debris. Lifeless grey corpses, of humans and demons alike littered the ground. The buildings were bent and shatter, crumbling into pieces.

"Where the hell am I!"

The voices of Minato and his demons all yelled at the same time. Minato then heard crying. It was a young girl's voice. He ran down the barren lands of this dead world hoping to see life.

And sure enough he saw a weeping girl. She was dressed in purple Victorian clothing and had long blonde hair. "Hey are you okay! What happened here?" Minato was worried... destruction like this couldn't be real, could it?

"Onii-chan... I-I... these people died...!" Minato sighed, but then he heard bone chilling words through her mouth. "I asked them to play with me... b-but they wouldn't die for me! And then I got angry and killed them in the wrong way..."

Then he felt the girls hand on his chest within the blink of an eye. "Won't you be my friend Onii-chan? Me-gi-do~!" The words "Oh shit" then ran through the blue haired teen's mind.

An explosion then occurred, blasting Minato through the waste land and into a ruined building.

Minato groaned as the girl walked closer, smiling and laughing gleefully.

"Were going to have a lot of fun Onii-chan~"

Minato rose up and aimed his gun at her, being careful to twist the barrel and change the bullet to the non lethal one. "I'm sorry, but I've got to stay alive. I've got other friends I need to protect!"

"Oh? Are you going to use the bad boom stick on me?" Then she began to cry. Minato

couldn't pull the trigger. "DIE!" She screams, and below Minato he sees a large purple emblem. And he curses and leaps to the side.

An enormous burst of purple dark light rose from the emblem and tore apart the building above!

"Holy shit! Was that a Mamudoon! What in God's name is she!" Minato was now afraid of a small smiling, seemingly cute and innocent girl.

"Izanagi!" A powerful voice then rang throughout the empty streets, and before Minato a tall figure clad in black with a white metal like helmet had appeared!

In its right hand it carried what looked like an enormous combat knife on a stick!

It took a single swing, and blood gushed from the girl. She collapsed crying as blood leaked from her body. "Demon Alice, Join Us or Die!" The voice rang out once more, and a figure then jumped from a nearby rooftop.

He had silver hair, cut similar to a bowl cut, with grey eyes to match. He wore a large black jacket flowing in the wind much like the figure he had summoned forth.

By his side was a large two handed sword and in his arms was what looked like a modified AK47 gun. The main thing that caught Minato's eyes was a mechanical device attached to his arm.

"Join or Die. It's your choice," the girl then reached out her hands and nodded. She then turned to light and seemingly was absorbed by the device. "Hey are you... a Kuzunoha?"

Minato waited a moment until he saw the being known as Izanagi disappear. "I'm Raidou Kuzunoha the XVIII. Who are you and what happened to this world?"

The man stared for a moment and then sighed. "Another one of you people? The Kuzunoha's and their time travel. Surely you know what happened with the fourteenth? I'll explain now."

"By your reaction, I doubt this is your world. So let me explain. This is likely a parallel world to yours. This world is one where nuclear missiles were launched by America to Japan due to the wide spread appearances of demons. This resulted into a full blown nuclear war, called the Great Destruction."

Minato found it quite hard to swallow. But he did here of the story about the Fourteenth and the Fortieths battle. Apparently it was assumed by the clan that the time line was altered, preventing this tragedy the man spoke of.

"So those who survived then moved on, using devices called COMP's, like the one on my arm to summon and capture demons without strains on the body, like your techniques, but these aren't as reliable, some tend to short circuit and summon enormous amounts of demons till its shut down."

"The being you saw that I summoned is different however. It is called a Persona. I can't explain it all that well but it's like a manifestation of you, they rip through demons and angels easily, but are hard to sustain and use. So using both personally, I find to be the best option."

Minato then sighed since this was a little too much to learn in one day. "You want to go back to your world I suppose? I'll help you with that. My name's Seta Souji by the way. Good to know you Raidou, now follow me."

Minato then followed Souji through the ruins until he saw a perfectly fine looking building, albeit dirty and with one or two scorch marks and broken windows.

When they walked in Minato saw countless people, armed to the teeth, with COMP's strapped to their arms, and various demons that were being talked to. "We're here," Souji uttered when Minato saw a large computer terminal, glowing and the words "Teleport" labeled on the screen.

"Okay... Just step on that platform and I can teleport you to your world. You'll be back where you came from, since that area must be filled with magic." Souji began typing on the interface as Minato walked onto the platform.

"...You probably are thinking how this works. Well Kuzunoha's seem to have this problem, and used a prayer to transport back, this computer can do that all for you, it was made just to teleport to place to place, but a few exist that take you to other worlds."

Green light began to envelop Minato who was now calm again. "You know what; I'll give you a gift too. Take out one of the tubes," Minato did as he was told as Souji then smashed a few buttons on his COMP and the tube then was glowing green.

"Have fun with that demon. Come back here sometime if you need to. I think there are a few bars which are owned by a summoner around Japan, supposedly they can travel worlds too... Anyway good bye!" And then Souji pressed enter.

"Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou has established a link of the Fool Arcana!" A loud projecting voice then roared within Minato's mind, and as he was going back to his own world Souji stared in shock at him. "Shit! You...You'll have to come back soon!"

Minato then found himself in an odd cross between a cage like elevator and a jet plane.

Before him, there was a hunched back man with creepy blood shot eyes, and a long nose. His hair was grey and balding, and he smiled.

By the man's side was a young girl around Minato's age, with beautiful golden eyes and short white hair, dressed in blue attendant like uniform. Calming magnificent music played in the background...

"Ah we meet again my dear guest. I am pleased to meet such a hero once more. But of course you have never seen me before or my assistant. I believe that one day, should you remember how we met, that you will keep that secret to yourself when the time arises. My name is Igor, pleased to meet you."

"It is good to see you again~" The young girl smiled and she actually was crying.

"You must be wondering why you are not in your own world. It is because I have summoned you here, do not be afraid, no time has passed and you aiding your friends shall not be hindered by my actions. I merely wish to tell you something of great importance."

Minato was stuck in place, listening to the old man. He felt a great nostalgia overcoming him.

"Your journey this time shall be different, but it is extremely dangerous, after seeing the other Fool, it may be possible for you to have your own persona, and create new powers that have never been seen before."

"You will also develop Social Links, a power that will aid the strength and abilities of yourself. These social links are created as you befriend and interact with others, be true with your emotions and you can change destiny if you will it. I hope to see you again soon, you will come here of your own accord. Here is a key."

Igor handed Minato a small impressive key who then grabbed it. "I feel like... I've heard this all before..." the girl sighed and looked away, then spoke.

"I hope you won't remember or punishment will await you. I'm Elizabeth. I'll help you out if you complete certain quests for me, such as taking me out on a date?" She then turned and smiled, energetic, as if she expelled dark emotions from her system.

Minato smiled. "I'll be glad to, with a cute girl like you".

"Now return to your own world." And in a flash of blue and white light, Minato found himself in the hospital again, and Akihiko ran towards him...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Junpei and Chidori had found themselves at the heart of the basement where the target was here.

Chidori was shaking, she drew out a hatchet seemingly out of nowhere, and it was attached to a chain.

It was pitch black bar the small flickering fire held in the left hand of the goddess. It was a ram's skull for a head and wool for hair, its body mostly red and black, and in the right hand a curved knife.

"Medea," the name whispered from the red haired girl's mind, and there was no exit, merely fight or die.

"I would have never thought you would employ Devil Summoners to come and slay me. But unfortunately for you, you'll be long dead before they even get here. You may have had a chance to win if you attacked all at once, but I fixed that didn't I?"

The flames in Medea's hand then flared up and illuminated half the room; the fire was roaring wildly, looking to devour anything in its master's way. "Agilao!"

The flames erupted and rushed forward at Junpei and Chidori. They had a split second to react.

Chidori was trembling while Junpei was powerless, but despite that, he leapt into the fire!

"I barely know her but... I can't help but want to protect her!" The flames crashed into the teen's body and then faded away. "What! His bodies still intact!" And sure enough it was, no more than that he was alive!

"What... Raidou said I was resistant to magic but... I can't believe I survived this when I didn't take those other attacks so well." Junpei inspected his body and his clothes, other than a few slight burns and singes he was relatively fine.

"Yeah! Maybe like in a video game I'm fire affinity or something! Yeah bitch, you can't do shit to me!" Junpei was elated and started gloating, Chidori wasn't scared any more!

Until she suddenly heard the following words "**AGI-DYNE!**" from across the room! Medea was the one that screamed the word, her pride had been shattered by a kid, she wanted to char his bones black with fire!

Junpei was then struck by a huge explosion within a moment. As the smoke cleared Medea laughed.

"H-hey... it'll take more than... that to kill me, some goddess!" Junpei was still standing, slanting down with his left arm injured, but standing!

Then he fell to his knees. "Oh, shit. I'm dying," Blood began to leak from under Junpei's clothes and he began to cough up the red liquid, he then fell to the ground. Medea stepped on Junpei as she approached Chidori, brandishing her knife.

"Now give me my other half, child!" Medea pointed the knife at Chidori, who the threw her hatchet at Medea! A flash of metal, and the chain holding the hatchet shattered, the weapon falling harmlessly to the ground.

"You killed everyone! You killed my parents and the people who tried to be kind to me!" Chidori was screaming now, backing away as much as she could until she struck a wall.

Junpei could only listen and watch, his vision blurring. He wanted to help. He wanted to protect her! He wanted to be a hero like Minato. He clenched his fists, tried to move the rest of his body but not an inch more budged.

He then screamed and miraculously his voiced roared out "Get away from her, you bitch!" with the last of his strength in a yell at the enemy. Medea turned around. She was enraged.

"Why won't you just die!" She kicked Junpei's dying body against a wall, and then stomped on it!

Junpei couldn't even make a sound of pain. He wanted to fight!

Junpei's vision finally ceased as his body was being pummelled into the dirt. _"Little brother, do you want power?"_ A voice then spoke within his mind. The voice was like crackling fire and it was very powerful, and bright.

"_Geez, I'm going to die and now I'm hearing voices. Good to know I'll be dying crazy, heh."_ Junpei weakly played the sound of laughter in his mind, the raging fiery voice then spoke again.

"_I can grant you the power to defeat her! My brother will awaken in you, and you can obtain victory! This is no trick of the mind! Listen to me! Do you want this power or not!"_

A moment of silence in Junpei's mind…

"_Right, I got it. Give me power dammit!"_ Junpei could feel as if the voice was smiling. A second voice then spoke! _"You're not like him at all. But here, go protect that girl"_.

"Recarm!" With the yell of a spell, Junpei Iori rose from the brinks of death! "Hi, did'cha miss me!"

Medea's eyes are shown in horror.

"I call upon you! Children of lightning and king of thieves! Descend from Olympus and wreak havoc upon the mortal plane!" Junpei spoke the words as if he knew them his whole life.

The ground shook. A circle appeared upon the ground. A being rose from the ground. Its body black and white, bronze metal parts, similar to aviation machines were attached to it.

Then blue light emitted from Junpei. "Persona," The words came out like water flowing from a river. A black clothed metal being with large wings attached to its arms and lower body then was summoned from Junpei's soul.

"**We are Hermes god of thieves and bringers to the underworld! We shall serve you our master!**" The two mechanical beings shined with raw power. "Kill her!" Junpei commanded, and they charged forward into the darkness.

In a mere moment the second Hermes had left a gaping cut on Medea's body, black blood gushed forward as the so-called goddess screamed in agony.

"Garula!" The first Hermes pointed a staff at the bleeding Medea, and a blast of wind which takes physical form in a green light had smashed into her as the sounds of bones breaking could be hard as she was tossed around the room.

The Hermes disappeared and now in Junpei's hands was what looked like a white baseball bat with golden snakes wrapped around it.

"Ha! They're gone! You can't beat me without them!" Medea leapt forward at Junpei who then smiled.

Junpei ran forth, swung the baseball bat nowhere near Medea, and then was behind her.

"Cross Fortune" left Junpei's lips while Medea was still in mid air, and then, her body was covered in long deep gashes.

Blood burst out of every cut in her body at once. "What... is that?" She whispered. And Junpei replied.

"Oh I don't know. It is a sword? Perhaps an axe? A staff? Or maybe a scythe? Who knows it could be a spear?" He chuckled and Medea was ripped into pieces. She turned into an oozing blackness, and then dissolved into the air.

Then Junpei collapsed.

Chidori stood dumbfounded. All of a sudden Junpei had summoned two gods and slew the creature that pursued her during her entire life.

Tears trickled down her face. "I'm crying?" she whispered as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Junpei Iori, huh? You're a real ace detective, despite you not actually doing anything of the sort," A small chuckle is heard from her and a smile is seen in her face.

Minato and Akihiko then broke through the walls! "Okay the cavalry is here! Now let's get our hands on this goddess!" Chidori then laughed.

"What's funny?" The pair asks, and then they saw Junpei on the ground. "He beat her, all by himself. You should have seen it, the idiot actually died once."

Akihiko was stunned and so was Minato, but then a moment later they smiled. Akihiko grabbed Junpei and everyone left the horrific hospital.

* * *

Back at the PERSONA …

Junpei had regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Chidori's face. Then he realized he was in a clean room in a bed.

"Where am I?" Junpei groaned; his body was in horrible, horrible agonizing pain.

"The detective agency, Junpei," Minato had walked in smiling. He handed Junpei a bunch of yen and sat by his bed.

"Here's your share. I didn't really do anything this time except wipe out a few zombies. If it wasn't for those things I could have dealt with that so called goddess myself."

"Wouldn't have to use the shiny bullet either, anyway get some sleep, Akihiko told your parents that you'll be living here since its closer to school and you'll be working here, we might move you to a hospital for a bit though."

Junpei then looked at Chidori. "Hey have you been watching me sleep the whole time?"

And then Minato left Junpei to sleep. He then saw Akihiko typing on a type writer.

"Why don't you have a computer?" Minato asked.

"Because I can't afford one," Minato then narrowed his eyes and stared at Akihiko.

"You can't feed me that. This place has two TV's, and there's like six bedrooms and a basement! How the hell did you even buy this place? You could have bought a smaller place and a computer!"

Akihiko coughed. "Um... well I didn't so, it doesn't matter does it?" Minato then sighed.

"What is this? A school dormitory? There's me, you, Junpei and now Chidori wants to all stay here. And there's Victor in the basement... " Akihiko then scratched his head. Minato then asked. "Who's Victor?"

"Mwahahahaha!" Laughter erupted from below the ground... "Oh... uh he's this guy who's made a whole laboratory in the basement. He fuses demons and things. He should be able to help you out later," Minato made a face of utter confusion.

"Ah, whatever. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep".

Case 2: Burning Goddess. Closed!

* * *

That night Minato dreamt. He found himself in the Velvet room once more. However the cage elevator was absent, it was purely a plane now. He saw Tam Lin, Alraune and Koppa Tengu seating in seats and relaxing.

"Ah, here you are Master! Apparently the man known as Igor has arranged it that we can talk to you here, in your dreams. It is convenient don't you think so? You can interact with new demons here and make them loyal to you this way!"

Tam smiled and then took a glass of what looked like whisky.

"But that Orpheus was all emo you know? The moment he came here, he went off to hang out with the pilot. The pilots name was Theodore or something, but forget him, this a dream right? I can do anything I want!" Alraune spoke, somewhat slurred, Minato saw a case of empty wine by her side.

Koppa Tengu seemed to be practicing magic, so Minato didn't interrupt him.

"Hey Onii-chan let's play!"

"..."

Minato was silent and dread crept up on him. "Souji! You bastard!" Minato turned, and saw Alice, smiling her cute innocent smile, hiding the enormously insane magic power in that tiny body.

Minato then yelled "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Next chapter. Case 3: Nova Cyther!

* * *

Omake-like thingy session 2:

Akihiko: Well everyone that should explain most of your questions. We do have Persona.

But in this fiction they can only be sustained for a short while.

Author: In the case of Akihiko he skipped a few levels meaning he has high level spells and skills, but can only use them a limited amount of times.

Akihiko: Yeah, like Zionga, I shoot it once I'm fine. Shoot it twice I'm half dead.

Audience and Characters: ...He doesn't realize it, does he?

Akihiko: ...What was it something I said?

Souji: Anyway, yeah as you saw I'll be appearing in this fiction as the fool social link, and I'm an alternate me, who grew up in a Devil Survivor and or Shin Megami Tensei I world.

Junpei: I was awesome! I even made a shout out. Anyway know what it was? I'm fire resistant, ace detective, king of demon slayers Junpei Iori, bow down to my pure awesomeness!

Minato: *Pokes Junpei's ribs*

Junpei: Yyyaaaooow!

Minato: You're not healed yet.

Chidori: You'll be seeing more of me in the future chapters too. Look forward to it.

Akihiko: Now to answer the remaining questions. How many demons and abilities Minato will have and will any devil summoner characters appear? When will Aigis specifically appear?

Minato: I'll have a horde of demons and abilities, however of course they'll disappear, fuse or be reduced so that the amount of characters will be balanced out of course.

Victor: As you can see I am here! Mwahahahaha! I'll be performing experiments on you all and I hope we all have an enjoyable time!

Aigis: I shall appear roughly around chapters 10 to 20. Chapter 10 at the most earliest and 20 at the latest, it all depends on the Author's ability to think of interesting cases.

Junpei: I have two Hermes! The one Jun Kurosu used and my one from persona 3! Bonus points for anyone who can guess who the two voices in my head were!

Akihiko: Anyway that's all the time we have for this show so come again...

*All the lights go out*

?: I Russia's greatest love machine shall soon appear!

*A punch is heard*

Akihiko: Dammit no spoilers! See you later!

Junpei: And Guile's theme goes with anything!

Notes:

Kanabo: The type of maces Oni's are known for using.

Hermes: Junpei's Persona and his demon. His Persona is the one from persona 3, his demon is the one from persona 2.


	3. ARSON

Raidou Kuzunoha XVIII Minato Arisato!

Case 3: Nova Cyther! Terrorist Group ARSON!

Authors Note:

(This is the version without proofreading or editing from my friends, improved version will be uploaded soon)

You'll see a lot of nice cameos this chapter and it'll be a nice treat trust me.

But then the villains... *Cue evil laughter*

Also we'll see Minato's persona! What ever could it be?

Also I apologise in advance for the crappy writing of this chapter.

Also they will be a lot of moments that do not make sense. This will be explained as the plot goes on. If I told you it would be major spoilers and we all hat those.

I had to rewrite this a lot. So... yeah there's some sucky writing.

I wanted to show Rasputin and other cameos, but things didn't work out so well. So send in questions, also they will be no omake this update. Well I may add one and notes later but its late right now.

* * *

Minato awoke. He had fell asleep in class. But luckily his teacher didn't notice.

"Okay, list of things too do. Explain to Yukari Takeba what happened without her freaking out".

The bell rang and as soon as it did Yukari sprinted out! "Ah shit!" Minato chased after her.

This did not end well. Minato had found himself and Yukari next to one another on the ground.

What had happened was the school president, Mitsuru Kirijo, had kicked their asses for running in the halls. Then she left. Minato pondered for a moment why so many people in this school were somewhat physically powerful, before remembering what he had to do.

"Okay Yukari, look, I'm not going to do anything to you just listen-" She ran again, upwards to the roof, since Minato was blocking the stairs down. "Oh geez. Can't this ever be easy!"

Minato climbed and arrived at the rooftop, and Yukari was on the ground shaking in fear. A small lock of her hair was on the floor. "Wow! One more second and I would have ended up cutting off that pretty head of yours".

Senri sheathed her katana. Minato sighed. He then grabbed Yukari and made her stand. "Hey Senri can you go and block the door? I need to tell her something but she keeps running away".

"Sure can do sir!" Quite surprisingly she complied with no comments or resistance...

"Okay Yukari, please listen to me. It'll take five minutes of your time. I won't hurt you. I promise".

She finally calmed down. "In short, I'm a detective that uses demons to prevent forces from destroying cities and ruining the daily lives of people. The fact is you can remember what happened yesterday. So either you can join me and the others, or you can choose to forget this ever happened and never speak of it again".

Yukari was silent for a moment. Then she replied. "If, if I join you can I save people?"

Minato stared at her. "Why? I can understand Junpei, but why would you want to help us?"

"Well my dad is always working, he truly cares about me but, he can't spend much time with me. My mom... well I don't live with her any more. And the house... always seems so empty. If I could help people and do something with my life, I'll gladly take it!"

Minato looked away, with a smile on his face and his eyes closed, he scratched his head and then gestured for a handshake. "Sure is something awesomely weird about this school. Oh well, it makes life interesting! Welcome aboard Yukari Takeba!"

And with a hand shake and a smile, another member of the Persona was recruited. _"Thou art I and I __art thou. Thou have created a bond of the Lovers arcana!" _The booming voice then ceased.

Senri then came out the door holding an extremely absurd amount of tickets. "Hey guys! Wanna go to the concert today! I got plenty of these and no friends to invite so why don't you get some people!"

Minato counted the tickets. In total their was ten tickets other then Senri's own.

One for Yukari, one for himself, two for Junpei and Chidori and maybe another for Akihiko if he wants to come. But the other four...

"_Master. May I request that we demons use those tickets? We can disguise ourselves as humans. I would like to understand how the humans of today act, this country is quite different from Scotland". _Tam had requested, and in response all the other demons yelled in joy, well other then Orpheus who didn't seem to care.

"_Whoa Orpheus really wants to go! He wants to hear what modern music sounds like! But he wants to keep this tough guy image hahaha!" _Koppa laughed in Minato's mind who then made a look of amused shock.

"Okay Senri I got people who want to come! I'll meet you there!" Senri smiled and left. Yukari nodded and then followed after her.

* * *

At PERSONA.

It was quite an odd sight. Junpei was honestly the only one who looked normal.

Chidori and Alice were of course Gothic Lolita's. Akihiko oddly insisted on wearing a trench coat.

Koppa looked like a extremely short child with hair that resembled brown feathers... he was dressed in rather simple clothes too.

Cerberus had changed forms, he became a youth who looked roughly around ten or so years old, with blue and white hair with sparkling orange eyes, his canines were quite visible. What was shocking was that he could talk!

Most of his words were broken and simple however. He strained himself trying to talk it seemed.

He kept making comments he knew how to speak before but had forgotten most.

Alraune was dressed... in provocative red clothes. I think you can imagine.

In another room arguing could be heard, Tam and Orpheus seemed to be fighting about what they were going to wear... then they came out a moment later. Alraune then burned red, well more red then normal.

Tam had slicked and combed back his silver hair and was wearing a white butler get up. Complete with a shining blue rose where his heart was.

Orpheus... was wearing a large black winter jacket with brown fake fur on the hood. Various grey stylish flame like designs were adorned on it. But what was odd was he was wearing a brown leather like barkeep suit under it.

"How the hell did you afford that?" Akihiko stared in wonder and then he felt a horrible feeling.

He checked his wallet. Then he yelled in shock and anger. And with that everyone was about to run out of the room.

But then someone entered. It was Yukari, dressed in a maid costume.

Minato whistled. "That. Is. Legen... wait for it. Dary!"

Junpei laughed, getting the reference. "Whoa, Yuka-tan. What the hell are you wearing? Not like I'm complaining..." Chidori then pulled his ear and gave him a death stare, then stared at Yukari.

"S-stop staring! Its... well I asked someone to lend me this, I had no idea what was going on in my head... but today's the last day I have to use this before I have to return it. So... I guess, I didn't want it to go to waste".

"Who are you?" Cold sparks were sent in Yukari's direction. "Um... a friend of Junpei and Raidou's. That's all". Chidori then seemingly calmed down.

The door opened again. This time it was Senri. She was dressed in pink like cosplay clothes...

"Whoa, you look like that idol called Dolly. Is it just me or am I the only person in a normal get up?" Junpei felt like the odd one out... well the only normal person dress wise at the very least.

"Must be your imagination". Was the reply from the demons. Junpei sighed and Chidori smiled.

"Okay. Um why are you cosplaying then?" Minato of all people asked.

"Because its awesome! I really want to stand out in the crowd so I'm wearing this!"

Senri, upbeat as usual with a upbeat answer.

"Okay then. Why Orpheus and Tam of all people?" Tam then laughed. Orpheus sighed.

"Well this is Japan right? People wear this sort of attire quite casually no? Japan's culture... the wide world different from the west! I shall experience it all! And I will make Orpheus my wingman! And we all agreed he was really emo, so this is his punishment, as arranged by Alraune".

Alraune made a thumbs up and giggled. Minato sighed "You would be good friends with the French kid at the home economics club..."

"You know what this is stupid, I'm going home to change. See you there!" Yukari ran out of the room trying her best not to look noticeable...

They then all departed for the concert.

* * *

At the concert...

Things had already gotten into disarray. Koppa and Cerberus, who was now calling themselves Ten and Pascal respectively, had ran off, proceeding to eat various things and cause mischief.

Akihiko chased after them to try to keep them under control. But all he succeeded in doing was burning more money.

Alraune, Orpheus and Tam Lin had ended up in a group, and well a commotion was created wherever they walked, quite obviously. It was a hilarious sight because Orpheus was trying to hide behind various things and doing his best to look suspicious.

Tam then pushed three people out of some seats and gestured to Alraune. "My lady?" She laughed.

"You wish fairy boy. I know you. Some knight... hitting on everything woman you see".

"Well It couldn't have hurt to try". And with that the odd trio sat down.

Junpei, Chidori and Alice had ended up in a group and walked very much like a family to the front of the concert. Despite Alice being much older then them.

Minato was stuck with Senri, this was quite annoying as, even if people can't see his odd clothing, attention was being drawn to him via overly energetic cosplay girl.

"So, why did you invite us here?" Minato honestly was quite suspicious about the girl.

"Oh, because your interesting. You have this odd air around you. It drags people in as if people can't do without it, shining and brilliant, yet get to close and you'll get burnt, just like the sun".

She began to laugh. Then a voice rang through Minato's mind once more. _"Thou art I and I art thou. Thou have established a new bond of the Sword arcana" _Minato sighed and thought.

"_If I hear that voice every time I make a new friend maybe I should actually go crazy. Gah!" _Then a sharp pain burst into Minato's mind, a vision of nine swords then was almost burnt into his memory...

He then shrugged it off and walked towards the front of the stage, assembling with everyone else.

The first act was a singer named Haru. She had red orange like hair and wore white. The song she sung was called "King Of Bel". It really worked well. Another act was by the band called "Gas Chamber". Their lead singer had odd make up, wore a quote, unquote "tunic".

The music was exciting, but when someone insulted the band, well they went down and proceeded to beat him into a bloody pulp, they were then forever banned from performing in this stage again.

But then the day became filled with blood...

* * *

It happened within an instant. A series of explosions all over the area, burning the people nearby.

But what was the weirdest factor of the flames, for better or worse, was that no one died from the explosions. Instead the fire kept them alive, scorching them and bringing their victims to agony.

Bursts of blood gushed out of the people caught in the inferno. And from the flames, emerging unscathed, was five figures wearing red masks and cloaks.

The one on the far left however, was wearing a black cloak with green ones and zeros on them and was holding a laptop under his arm. He had silver hair down to his neck and his mask was had a sophisticated appearance.

The man next to him was large and muscular, but from a few glimpses under his cloak you could see rough purple skin. His mask resembled a jesters but it looked demented and fierce...

The person on the far right had blue hair and carried a brief case in his right hand. His mask was plain and had a look of utter lack of emotion.

The other man has long whitish hair and glowing golden eyes, it was obvious he wasn't wearing a shirt. He carried a Smith and Wesson model 500 revolver. His mask was split down the middle with a look of plainness and the other half into a slasher-esque smile.

The man in the middle of the group had white hair and carried a large machete in his right hand. His mask was purely insanity and anguish.

Minato and his group had been unaffected by the fire, Senri was missing, and all the demons turned to their original forms. Minato's body shook as he stared at the man holding the revolver, he then lifted it and aimed it at Minato, his smile becoming more crooked.

In response Minato raised his own, his body in panic and his soul shuddered. Anger. Fear. Revenge.

These were the feelings racing throughout Minato's mind and emotions.

Minato couldn't pull the trigger.

The five figures then stopped. Then the blue haired one spoke.

"Why do we have to wear these outfits?" And the machete wielding one began to cackle and the other members groaned.

"Because of thevoicesthevoicesthevoices! They told me to do this and I don't want to make thevoices mad! Thevoicesthevoicesthevoices! It screams for me to torture these people!"

"Well... I kind of like it". The purple skinned man made a reluctant smile while the other three members not screaming out insanity, stared at him.

"What did you expect? I'm a trickster!" The other three members then threw off their cloaks and masks to the ground.

"Hey! You aren't going to disobey thevoices are you!" The machete wielder was throwing a fit and the newly revealed members merely said "Doesn't matter. I won't ever get caught".

The silver haired man's red eyes glared at the party and smiled. "Interesting. The scared kid their looks a bit like my brother. They even give off the same feeling".

He was wearing a black coat with green zeros and ones. He raised up the laptop and opened it. Light began to surround the area...

The blue haired man adjusted his glasses, he now held in his left hand a grenade and looked at the party with hostility. Then turned to look at his comrades.

The golden eyed man continued to fixate on Minato, who began to collapse in shock!

But instead of the cold ground he felt metal grab him. Minato looked, Orpheus was holding him.

"Let's take our revenge, Master". Minato then stood up and pointed his gun forward now confident. Those few words told him two things. Orpheus was against this man. And this was the man that killed his family!

"I'm Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha the Eighteenth! Minato Arisato! And I demand you surrender or I'll rip the soul from your very bodies!"

The golden eyed man laughed. "And I'm Takaya Sakaki. The man who murdered your parents and tortured your sister while your parents corpses lied on your body, and you awoke seeing their smiling dead bodies!"

All of Minato's demons and friends then looked at Minato, who did not waver at those words.

"You talk to much you Jesus wannabe". Minato fired a shot and it grazed Takaya's cheek.

The blue haired man then threw his grenade at Minato in anger! The smoke began to clear...

And the two Hermes where before Minato and had took the hit!

Junpei and Akihiko where now next to Minato. Junpei placed his hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Boss, there's five of them and somebodies got to take'em down. So I'll take the glasses dude and the computer guy. That Takaya guy's yours".

Akihiko had put on a black glove on his left hand labelled Castor.

"Looks like I have to get serious. So I'll be taking down the insane man and the purple giant right? Trust me you probably don't want to get near me while I fight. So stay clear okay?"

"Heh that's the way you want it huh? Well I would rather not fight... you feel the same way right? and I guess splitting up would waste less energy. So I'll set it up". The silver haired man smiled and placed his hand on the purple giant.

"Wait what! What are you going to do Naoya!" His other members where about to protest, but then he disappeared, and Akihiko was now on the far left of the area with the machete maniac.

* * *

Minato was now at the entrance of the area with Orpheus and Takaya.

Junpei, Chidori, Yukari and the demons remained along with the blue haired man.

"Hey its eight to one! Everyone rush him!" Junpei began to charge forward, but then the ground shook and threw him off balance and found his face in the ground.

An enormous dark skinned giant had rose out of the ground, its body was dressed in black bull skin and snake scales and it had one hundred eyes staring at Junpei and the others.

"**Hermes! Io! You will die! I will finally have my revenge! I am Argus!**"

Its voice roared and the ground shook as Argus stepped forward, stretching its hands forth and aimed to crush Yukari and the Hermes! "W-what! Why me!" Yukari began to run, but obviously this wouldn't have helped at all...

"Holy shit! How the hell am I going to kill that!" Junpei then swung his baseball bat wildly and deep cuts appeared on Argus's left arm! Argus howled in pain and tripped back, its hundred eyes glaring at fury at Junpei.

"Uh, hey Hermes". … "Yes, Master?" … "What did you do to piss him off?"

The Hermes then looked away as they spoke. "We, uh, killed him. Our step mother was really angry afterwards. I doubt we can kill him unless we can make him fall asleep. I can't really do that now".

"... So those that mean were screwed?" A small silence. But then one of Argus's eyes fell to the ground next to Yukari. "..." She then screamed.

"Hey if those eyes are the problem we'll just have to gouge them all!" Tam retrieved his spear from the fallen eyeball and prepared for a second attack.

"Hey... your right! I'll just do this then!" Junpei threw his baseball bat like a boomerang, spiralling through the air, in a instant a whole set of eyes began to bleed out!

"Right awesome I! Arrrrggghhh! Stop the bleeding! Oh god I did not think this through!" The baseball bat had magically then cut Junpei's torso on its way back.

Both Hermes began to spam spells to try to heal up their master, but the most they ended up doing was stopping the bleeding and prevent him from immediate death.

"Hm, Naoya wasn't as much as a fool as I thought he would be. He left the perfect creature to annihilate these idiots, though this may be too much". The man then began to walk away, but then found his body covered in chains!

"They are other people here you know". Chidori had captured him and brought the hatchet to his neck! "First, call that thing off. Then tell us who you people are".

The man grimaced but then sighed. "Argus stop!" The giant then froze in place, his fists inches away from crushing the entire group.

"We are, what our leader wants us to be called, the Terrorist Group Arson. My name is Jin Shirato. The others I don't really know much about. You would have to ask them yourselves".

Chidori then loosened her grip for a mere moment. But that was her mistake. She felt a metallic fist smash into her back and she was sent to the ground, releasing any strength she had.

"Argus! Eliminate them!" The giant began to animate again howling in angry and joy!

It swung its palm and knocked the demons away, any strength that had left to resist was now gone.

It stretched its hands out to grabbed Yukari. She looked at the ground and then balled her fists.

"Helping people... I couldn't do that at all. What's with me? I said I would try to stop things like this from happening but I didn't do a thing! Even Stupei tried to fight! I want the power... to protect people!"

Green light enveloped Yukari Takeba as she shouted her wish! A blast of wind struck the giant who was sent backwards, tripping around losing its balance. It yelled. "I was going to capture Io for my lady! But... I'll just kill you now!"

Yukari stretched her hands out again and another blast of wind stalled the giant!

She began to pant, it took everything in her to do those two attacks. A circle then appeared on the ground! A man then rose from it and he had tanned skin and wore bronze armour, in his hands was a bow and by his side a large sword.

"**I am Hercules! Slayer of the children of Echidna! And the man who completed the twelve labours! I will serve you until my ancestor completely awakens!**"

Yukari fell to her knees and sighed. "I don't know what your talking about but... could you please save everyone?"

"Yes. Argus for harming my ancestors user you will now suffer!" He pulled his bow, and fired. One arrow flew forth, then in multiplied into nine. And from those nine another set of nine burst forth from each. The arrows multiplied like a swarm of insects!

The giant Argus then was embedded with arrows and completely blind. It began to open its mouth to try to scream its pain, but out came nothing but black blood that then became nothing but ooze and the giant faded away...

Jin had disappeared. Hercules then gave his bow to Yukari. "Here use this. I doubt you can summon me again unless you have high resolve, so work and use my ancestors power".

The demigod faded away and Yukari felt power brimming through her. She held out her hands and light enveloped all the demons, Chidori and Junpei.

They all then got up, as if they awoke from a dream. "What the hell happened? Last I remembered we got hit by the giant and..." Junpei began but then Yukari collapsed to the ground motionless.

"Hey Yuka-tan are you okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Akihiko was at a lost. No matter how many times he aimed to punch the sword wielding maniac he would always miss, and then he would feel a burn on his body.

"Is that all you can do? Even with a Persona!" The man cackled, Akihiko spat, then rushed forward and barraged at him with his fists, but once more all he struck was hot air.

"Dammit! Why the hell is it that every time I punch nothing connects! He's not dodging, so what's going on!" Akihiko began cursing as he kept up a flurry of fists at the madman, but the same result of nothing being struck was repeated.

"Burn!" The man then swung his machete and it could Akihiko's left cheek and his chest, then flames erupted from the wound! "Gah!" Akihiko then fell to the ground, and roll, surprisingly unlike the other flames they were then extinguished.

"Kill him Reverse Vulcanus!" The sensation of burning metal then pulsed through Akihiko's body as a flaming cyborg like being rose from the maniacs soul.

The creatures arm was a burning blade, shining like lava! It swung it again, it changed to an axe and lodged into Akihiko again! Then a final swing, it changed to a large hammer and smashed the man's body into a nearby stall.

Akihiko groaned. He knew what that was. A persona. But it was different, it was made purely to destroy, it was a corrupted... no it was the worst aspects of a being incarnate.

Flames to purely destroy and devour the world, to eternally set it a light spread only pain and agony.

Not fire to create from the world but fire to kill.

Akihiko took out his flask and drank the last of his soma. He got up as the wounds on his body magically healed themselves and stared in angered disgust at the man before him.

"You know what? I hate guys like you. Fire used to mindlessly kill. It pisses me off".

The memory of a burning building and the cries for help flooded his mind.

"Oh you mean like that orphanage you lived in that I helped burn down?"

Akihiko then stared in shock at the man, then he clenched his teeth and rose his fists.

"What. The hell. Did you just say?" Akihiko's eyes now were shining with anger! Small electric volts began to spark from his body as his fists tightened.

"Thevoicesthevoicesthevoices! They told me to make that little girl burn that place down! It was so fun! No one ever knew it was me! Everyone thought it was that child! Hehehahahaha!"

Akihiko didn't know it the man was telling the truth or merely was trying to enrage him with knowledge of his past somehow... but either way, he wasn't going to let this go, he wanted to kill this man.

"Hey. You know my persona uses electricity and physical power. This is one huge place right? All filled with energy because of what happened today. So... guess what that means for you!"

The madman ceased his laughter. He took a defensive position and a wall of flame circled him, creating a fortress of fire to protect the man.

Akihiko roared as loud as he could, he was absorbing all the energy of the stadium into his shaking right fist! "**Mazionga!**" And then thunder screamed for vengeance as fire could do nothing but cringe in awe.

Akihiko was rapidly punching with his right hand, moving at insane speeds, blasting out spheres of lighting from his fist, all rushing towards the target, intent on one mission. Kill.

Then the mad attacks stopped, and the ground was burnt and black. The smoke and steam cleared, and the man man was still standing. But his mask had shattered, some parts even seemingly welded to his face, and his right eye was now non existent, and only a red bloody hole was left.

"Again! Again! Why does everyone take out my eye! My beautiful eye!" Akihiko spirit continued to burn, he still could fight on. He was not fazed by his opponents survival. He then made a half smirk and a half look of sadness.

"Well, you know the saying. Play with fire and you get burnt!" Akihiko then moved, and struck the man's face directly with his fist. Akihiko enjoyed it. But he knew that wasn't right.

The madman then scraped across the floor by the momentum of the hit and called his persona again.

Akihiko looked closer at his opponents face and saw who it was. "Hey your Tatsuya Sudou, the son of that politician right!"

Sudou growled in fury when he heard his fathers name. "Polydeuces!" Akihiko yelled and the large being appeared and rushed forth along with Akihiko, Sudou roared as his Vulcanus charged froth to meet him, and then fist, metal, thunder and fire crashed!

They barraged one another with wild assaults of attacks, but Sudou was clearly winning.

The reach of the machete and its fatal wounds as well as speed caused this, Sudou's smile grew wider and wider, his laughter bursting out and yelling about "the voices".

Akihiko jumped back and then threw off his trench coat. Where it landed a small crater was formed.

Sudou stopped laughing. "**Blitzkrieg**". The words left Akihiko's mouth, and then in a flash of golden light he was behind Sudou!

"Hey... have you noticed? I'm **LEFT HANDED!**" Akihiko's left fist came down crashing on the mad man's skull. And the man was motionless.

"...Damn I should have asked if he really burnt down the orphanage... well it doesn't matter, regardless, I failed to protect her, and I was powerless. This just proves I have to get stronger!"

Akihiko turned to see the body again... but it was gone.

* * *

Minato gripped his sword tight. Right now it was the only thing holding him up.

He was covered in and surrounded by flower petals. His vision was blurring.

All he could see was Orpheus's battered and wrecked body, leaking blood and oil, trying to get up to its feet, and the malicious shining golden eyes staring at him.

A shot. A bullet rammed into Minato's head. And he howled, not in any physical pain but something worse. Takaya's bullets do not directly kill. They submit you to a face worse then death.

More flowers began to storm around Minato, and he felt the blood in his body feel as if it was replaced with sheer cold ice. He then fell into an illusion. He has felt it a few minutes ago.

He now imagined himself in his a monstrous body, ripping apart his parents, his family, ripping away their flesh, shoving the bloody carcasses into his fangs. Minato screamed, powerless to stop this illusion, that felt real to the last detail.

It then faded away and Minato had collapsed upon the dirt. He stumbled and forced his body up to stand and draw his sword and aim it at Takaya.

"Will... you please for gods sake; explain what the hell you keep doing to me!" Minato was mentally exhausted, in reality he had barely swung his sword at Takaya. Instead he saw illusions before remotely coming close to him.

"Fine, I'll explain. It'll probably make you suffer more that way". Takaya then clutched his head, and a being emerged with a dead black corpse like body. It levitated in the air suspended by what looked like a tiny spinning wings bursting out and connected to its spine.

"A Persona... so that's why?" Minato charged forward, but leapt back as the floating body flew towards him. Then something began to creep out of it like an insect from a cocoon.

A pale body devoid of blood, short spiky blonde hair and pure white eyes with blank eyes and blood dripping from it, with a happy peaceful yet sinister smile on its white teeth and lips.

Various flowers and vines then became to squirm out of its body and spine and the smile grew wider, inviting yet sent fear into any that saw it.

"What! I never saw Hypnos like that before!" Orpheus then stood and threw a fireball at it, but it merely floated to the side. Orpheus cursed. But then he saw something even more disgusting and frightening.

It was growing more bodies. More faces. Rolling dead eyes. The faces of people Minato knew. Faces of people Orpheus knew. In tortured appearances with frightening happy smiles.

The flowers then began to fly and spread all over the area.

"These bullets and flowers, contain narcotics that after being mixed with magic and each other can cause illusions of my choice as well as damage and weaken your nervous system. Your strength slowly ebbs away and you are subjected to the worst mental tortures possible. What I gave you is far less horrifying then what I cast upon your sister years ago, understand that fact, and let it forever scar your mind".

Minato bit his tongue. The bodies were multiplying, then splitting off and floating in the air, slowly surrounding him and Orpheus. Their dead eyes fixated on the two.

Several strings then appeared out of Orpheus's hands, he began tying them up and held some in his mouth.

Minato and Orpheus stood back to back, covering their blind spots. The Hypnos's then made screeches of joy and leapt towards the pair, claw like hands outstretched to hunt for fresh meat!

"Kurama Style: **Kishin No Kiba!**" Minato slashed six times, darkness enveloped his blade as he did so. Shock waves of magical dark energy were released!

And within an moment several of the floating corpses fell to the ground.

"Maragi!" Orpheus roared and swung the wires which were suddenly covered in purple black flames! Orpheus danced with quick precise elegant movements. The wires stretched forth, cutting and dismembering the flying gods!

The limbs and body parts then turned into flower petals! "Shit!" Minato and Orpheus fell to the ground by the narcotic fumes and effects, barely grasping onto reality!

"Damn! I've got no choice!" Orpheus leapt into the air, moved his hands inward, after images of his arms being created, and then they stopped.

Roaring flames and crackling lightning surged all around the demigod! The Hypnos's were turned to dust!

But more sprouted from the original. Orpheus had used almost all his energy. He gasped for air, the fumes suffocating him...

He then summoned a silver hand gun, the word SEES engraved into it. He aimed. And then he fired.

A word left Minato's mouth. "Per... so...na!"


	4. Glimpse of the Past

Raidou Kuzunoha XVIII Minato Arisato!

Case 4: A Glimpse into the past.

A crash. Blazing blue light, and a silent roar of white flames.

A large white muscled and mechanical being emerged forth from Minato's body.

Large chains surrounded and encased most of the creatures torso, rattling creating a bone chilling screech of ghostly wails... a large rock was attached to the chains and strapped to the giants back and eagle like wings.

White flaming streams burst from several sections of his arms, legs and eyes. A crooked black and bronze like sword gripped in his right hand.

Takaya stared at the being, then scowled in disgust. "That's not who I was looking for".

His words created a taste and pain like deadly poison stabbing into your veins.

"Hm, Takaya you won't get what your looking for here. I merged them all together with this evoker. To get to Thanatos you'll need to rip his psyche apart somehow. Can you really do that safely?"

Orpheus made a wide smile and then turned to Minato, who stared at the large figure floating above him.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, and it replied.

"**I am Prometheus . The god who lives in eternal torture for bringing man the joys of fire and the form of human kind. I shall serve as your new guardian from now on!**".

The giant then howled in pain, then leapt forth, and began to rip apart the bodies of the Hypnos's, relishing the sensation of death and destruction. Swings of its crooked blade rapidly at the sleeping god's it was attacking.

Minato felt like fire was burning through every cell and pour of his body, rage and a sense of familiarity and peace simultaneously surged through out his emotions, power. Pure power was what he felt.

"**MAGNADYNE!**" Minato yelled at the top of his voice, straining his lungs as he felt the impulsive wish to destroy. Prometheus raised its blade, swung it down, and the ground shook in fear.

It raged forth and towered over the area, a tidal wave of concrete and stone, charging towards a single man. Takaya was engulfed by the waves of earth and was soon buried beneath the wrecked ground, bones shattered to pieces.

Prometheus disappeared into blue light and Minato fell to the ground, barely with any vision or strength left, lifting his head to see the results of his attack.

The earth had shattered and crumbled before his force, the sheer damage was devastating to behold.

Minato was scared of the force he had unleashed. He then realised. He had killed another human being.

Or so he thought. Water began to seep from the mess of over turned soil and began to form a shape.

A human shape. Takaya.

He flexed his body and moved his neck. Then sighed. "Well that's all for today. Goodbye. We'll return upon the next full moon. Please do not disappoint and show me a better performance".

Minato's head fell as Takaya walked away. He had almost killed a man in cold blood.

As a summoner he would need to apprehend the man. But as a person... as Minato Arisato he...

He wanted to kill him. It was against every fibre in his being but... he wanted revenge.

He closed his eyes. And then dreamt of the past.

* * *

(Minato, first person)

"Nii-san! You forgot didn't you!" A cheery red haired girl pushed a small silent blue haired boy.

He looked away but smiled. "Yeah, I forgot. Let me guess, you want to go out today so I can buy the anniversary gift for mom and dad?"

The red haired girl nodded and grinned. Hamuko Arisato. My sister. Wait... this day!

I reached out to my younger self, but in my hands I held nothing. No. Why!

I don't want to remember this day! My sister, and I... we got into the car with mom and dad.

We asked to go out to shop that day. Everything looked fine, it was normal. It was supposed to be a simple normal day dammit!

My sister and I ran off and went to use some money to buy some presents, we were dumb little kids back then. But it was fun. I wouldn't go out much or talk to people, but my sister was there to cheer me on and encourage me to step out into the world.

Like the sun and the moon. She was always burning brightly, happy and jovial.

I was always silent and shone the light off the sun. Well that was how I thought about it back then...

It was the day before the anniversary... and I forgot... or maybe I didn't really care. But my sister always did her best to help out others and appreciate people. She wouldn't forget the birthday of anyone she knew and things like that.

She had bought a bunch of presents and stuff in advance and hid them away. I was lazy and didn't really give much effort into picking out a present, not sure what would be good or what they would want.

My sister would say "As long as its something to show how you care and feel about other people right?" So I finally picked a gift and then we then ran back to find our mom and dad.

But we were obviously lost. I then lost some of my stuff, so my sister searched for it. Before we knew it, it was night time. Eventually we decided just to find out mom and dad and go home.

Looking back it was pretty stupid. Even then I knew in the back of my mind that they knew what we were up to.

But they played along to try to make us happy. We finally found the car and our parents, they were worried sick of course and we all then started to go home after they scolded us.

I fell asleep in the car so I don't know what happened. But when I woke up I was under the corpses of my parents and others. Their eyes dead and white, their bodies rotting, but what was sick was the large smiles scarred into their faces, staring at me. But then they slowly started to move.

I couldn't move. I was trapped. Enclosed in a pile of moving smiling corpses of people I cared about. So I stayed silent, but the contorted corpses just smiles more and began to approach closer...

Their ruined bloody jaws opened. I couldn't hold it any more. I screamed!

Then... fire. Black purple fire! Right that was Orpheus! The mechanical silent man had eradicated the undead creatures... he was dying though.

Bullet holes and large rusty patches, along with severe damage and a spear had impaled into his body. He knelt down and looked at me. He smiled for a second before the pain caused him to grimace.

I saw my sister. I rushed forward. I grabbed her, I saw soulless eyes crying, I shook her body frantically, yelling her name trying to wake her from her daze, but she wouldn't respond.

She fell down in a near lifeless and motionless state. As if she wasn't in this world, and the will to live was stolen from her.

Then I saw the red cloaked figure with his dumb mask. Gun in hand and slasher smile. Gleaming murderous golden eyes. Around him was demons. And water danced around the red man.

He walked towards me. Orpheus rushed forth, ignoring his pain, and threw himself in front of me.

A bullet lodged into his head, and he turned to dust. My body shook in madness and fear.

I bit my lip in my terrified state, blood dripping on the ground. I balled my fists and ran forward.

I punched at the man, but nothing worked, a child fighting a monster wouldn't have a chance.

I just collapsed. I cried. I didn't know why this happened. What I did to deserve this.

I couldn't do anything. Nothing but a powerless child. And then I heard the turn of the gun barrel.

I scrambled up and tried to run. But no bullet every came. Instead a clash of metal and raining blood. A man clad in black, wielding a gun and blade, fighting the demons, tearing their bodies apart, fighting the red cloaked man.

He had saved me. I then fainted. Then next day I was in an odd traditional home... and became part of the Kuzunoha's. (Now leaving Minato's memory and point of view)

* * *

Minato groaned as he awoke. A white room and a hospital bed. He wiped away at his sleepy eyes and looked around. He saw everyone else standing by him.

"Hey your awake. Man you had me worried, you've been out for a whole week". Akihiko sighed and was now relieved. Minato pushed his body up and grabbed his headphones by the table and put them around his neck.

"After we fought off those guys we found you, you really wrecked the place dude. It took a lot of magic from your demons to clean that place up. Those guys were strong as hell. We were lucky to beat them off. I guess we'll have to train up or something next time".

"Oh, and all the people at the concert didn't remember a thing. And all the pain and blood they lost almost seemed to have never been there at all. It was freaky. Well as long as their okay, I guess".

Junpei finished speaking and then walked to a nearby bed and laid on it.

"When you get better you can leave here, do some light training and we'll get back onto some cases! Next time we meet those bastards were going to crush them. Anyway get your rest okay?"

Minato nodded as everyone left the room, Orpheus walked up to Minato who smiled.

"Hey, thanks for saving me as a kid". Orpheus looked embarrassed but then looked at Minato.

"Hey, its natural right? Because Thou art I and I art Thou".

Minato felt a feeling of peace, nodded, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay I tried writing Minato first person, it probably wasn't very good so sorry.

Also forgive me for the short chapter but I need to get my sleeping pattern back on track before I think I can make large active updates. My school's going start back up in a few days... ugh.

Also I decided to give Minato a version of Prometheus because... well it makes a lot of sense when you consider their situations.

* * *

Anyway enjoy the following omake!

Junpei: Okay guys and girls! We got something special for you!

Chidori: You people get to choose the next arc.

Minato: Yup. See the authors pretty scatter brained with plot, so he's made these options to help your experience and it'll help him write.

Akihiko: So here are three scenario's you can pick from. Small cases we'll occur and eventually lead up to the main focus of that arc.

Yukari & Aigis: So here are you options!

Hamuko Arisato, rival and sister.

Shinjiro and the Deluge.

Jin's Judgement.

The Other Summoner.

Souji: Now depending on what you pick different events will happen and different characters will interact. For example, picking Hamuko will cause her to appear in the story and characterise Minato and her more, along with their past and what occurred at the Kuzunoha's.

Takaya: If you pick Jin's option I will die in the story sooner on. And Jin will be the first "boss battle" as you people would call it. Wait what?

Akihiko: Why the hell are you here!

Takaya:... I do not know.

…

Minato starts spamming the Jin option.

Igor: However, if you stay your hands from that option he may die an even more gruesome death later on.

Minato stops and is considering what he should do...

Akihiko: Picking Shinjiro would make him be the next party member, and will show more of the underlying plot that'll be slowly piecing together to the final section of the story. However if you pick Hamuko before Shinjiro they might be a pairing.

Tam Lin: Choosing the Other Summoner will cause more characterisation to us demons as well as Minato making more social links to help him evolve as a character.

Minato: So audience pick wisely.


	5. White Mirror

Raidou Kuzunoha XVIII Minato Arisato!

Case 5: Red Capote!

Authors Note:

Okay since you picked Hamuko first she'll appear first and you get some of my made up back story for Minato.

Now with this I will make some pairing like material for both Akihiko and Shinjiro to Hamuko, who she ends up with depends on other choices you will get in this story.

Since two people wanted Other Summoner I'll foreshadow this.

I'll also foreshadow the other two scenario's, just not as much.

So as a result you'll see Shinjiro and Jin and the Other Summoner have a small paragraph.

Also how I will treat Hamuko is like this, she'll be out going and "sunny", however in regards to Minato for a while she will be incredibly hostile. Also she has XVIV instead of XXII.

There are reasons for this, mostly misunderstandings and the Kuzunoha Clan.

Most of which will be solved next chapter. So please enjoy, oh and if any of you are remotely famous at Tv Tropes please recommend this fic if you think its good enough. Actually even if your not active there. Think of this as my mission. It makes me seem like an attention hog, and I won't completely deny that, but it would be reassuring for my low self asteem.

Once again, lots of things may seem out of character or make no sense. You can either ask these as questions and I'll pm the answer to you, or you can wait until the plot reveals it, which ever you prefer.

* * *

A long somewhat scruffy brown haired young brown haired man walked the streets at night.

In reality he was doing his best to avoid death. His name was Shinjiro Aragaki.

And he was angry. It was all because of the hospital. Shinjiro had felt an unnerving sensation throughout his body earlier that day.

Normally he would shake it off, but it nearly drove him insane, the sound of screams and wails of despair had started ringing in his ears shortly after.

Then splashing roaring water, so he went to a hospital and asked to see what was wrong with him.

They told him he had gained a disease that many patients had recently been afflicted with.

It was kept secret by the orders of the higher ups and the government. A persons body composition would become more and more like water, yet the physical form and functions would remain.

But eventually the person mental state starts breaking down, the final stage causes the infected to begin going on a killing spree as efficiently as possible. The disease was then named Deluge.

Or that was what Shinjiro was told. Because the next moment the doctor looked away, the doors opened, and people clad in black had swords drawn and raised along with other weapons.

Shinjiro really couldn't believe what was going on, but not like he cared, however he wouldn't want to, if he was indeed infected with this incurable disease to hurt people.

Catching on, he realised that the people now in the room were here to kill him. He asked to have his "last words" first. He stated that couldn't he live on until he couldn't any more without harming others.

Then just by seeing their expression, knew they were not going to let that happen. They gave him a drug that would get rid of the ringing in his ears before the killed him, so he would go off in peace.

He took it. Then smashed one of the nearby warriors with his fists. He grabbed an axe from one of the figures, swiped at the people, and ran off.

Then he started seeing _them_. Demons and Angels. His life had now officially thrown away the title "normal", as if it had barely clung to it before hand anyway. He was an orphan and an outcast.

Oddly, when he walked, no one saw the axe he was holding, as if it couldn't be seen by normal peoples eyes.

He decided to live on and survive until his time come, if the nonsense the doctor said to him was true. He remembered his friend Akihiko, and decided he might as well pay him a visit...

A wolf howled, a snake hissed, and then the winds changed, a flap of wings, and the next moment a horde of demonic creatures had fallen to the ground, ripped apart. Their mouths poised to scream and their eyes bulging in fear.

Whatever had killed them was something that even they feared.

* * *

Minato was at the bathroom at school. He looked at a white hand mirror, seeing his reflection.

Unfortunately Junpei walked in. He stared at Minato for a moment... awkwardly.

"I'm not gay or a creepy narcissist". Minato spoke after a while, and Junpei sighed in relief. "So, dude why do you have a hand mirror?" Minato stared at the mirror and his reflection and looked sad and annoyed.

"If you want to know, ask Tam. He'll tell you if he thinks its all right. I would rather not talk about it". Minato then left, the bell rang.

* * *

Takaya was... afraid, that seemed to be the only word he could find to describe it.

Odd, he thought he had discarded the emotion long ago.

Jin was the source of his fear, of all things. Jin now carved out symbol on the walls in maddening time and precision.

He spilled his blood over the floor, shaping it with his bare hands. Several computers were online at the same time running incredibly long text and voice programs over and over.

Borderline insanity was flaring into Jin's eyes. Takaya could only wonder what came over him.

Jin then began praying of all things! Takaya could only stare as white wings burst from Jin's back and more madness filled the young man's eyes.

"I will defeat the Lord and our Master! I can do it! I'll become Judgement!" Jin roared in laughter and Takaya walked away from him.

* * *

Akihiko had been walking around the city. He had not expected it to become one of the most important days in his life.

He had spotted the girl. She was dressed in black. The same black material as Minato.

She was charming in it. The number XVIV was attached to her hair.

What drove Akihiko into shock and the reason why he ran across the road (and almost got run over)

was because of her appearance, it looked like his sister, Miki.

The girl saw him, smiled slightly, and then ran away in obvious terror as you would do if some person comes out of nowhere charging at you without saying a word.

Akihiko then realised his idiocy. Despite this he continued to chase after the girl while wearing his odd trench coat. And with that a police man was trying to arrest him now and a lot of people stared at him with obvious looks of disdain.

He heard a howl, as he turned the corner the girl stood still smiled, and looked relieved.

By her side was a wolf, with incredibly majestic and large wings, and a moving snake as a tail.

"Okay, now that weird stalker won't be able to see me" The girl stared at Akihiko for a moment. Then he said "I can see you". Her face became serious, and out of nowhere she pulled out a naginata.

She thrust the blade like spear forth, aiming directly at Akihiko's heart. He dodged within an instant.

He really should have used a better choice of words. The girl looked shocked, she then moved her left hand, the wolf like creature leapt jaws wide open!

Akihiko punched with his left hand, it flapped its wings and moved to the side, and then bit his arm.

Blood began to drip as pain surged through out Akihiko! He gritted his teeth and then yelled "Persona!"

A burst of lightning struck the beast off his arm which yipped in pain. It quickly got pack up, made a defensive stance and growled. "Stop, Marchocias. Lets find out what he wants first".

Akihiko could barely move his left arm now, he had healed it up a bit... but for some reason the damage didn't seem to be completely fixed. It hurt quite a lot...

"Um... hi?" Akihiko tried to respond. The girl and the wolf gave him a look of pure dumbfounded surprise. "W-what!" The girl replied... but then she changed her tune. "Hi. I'm Hamuko Arisato, nice to meet you~!"

The wolf slapped its face with its paw. Its masters cheery attitude didn't really mix well with it.

Akihiko cringed at the fact her last name was Arisato. "Um... are you Minato's sister?"

The girl fell silent. "Where is he?" her voice then came out clear, sharp and icy. But then she changed her tune, and then spoke again "Oh sorry, sometimes I do that, I don't know why. Anyway where is Nii-san?"

* * *

Minato was dreaming. He was asleep in the middle of the class. He dreamt of a large flowering forest covered estate. He saw a glowing beautiful shining silver haired girl. Dressed in a wedding dress, but blood seeped from a wound on her waist.

She stumbled towards Minato and then embraced him. And whispered to him. Several other injured demons lied at their feet with wryly smiles on their faces.

Light began to envelop them.

Then the girl spoke a series of words. Minato blocked it out, not wanting to hear it again...

This memory was too painful... why was he remembering it now of all the times!

His past memory self cried. Gripped his blade. And began to slash away at all the demons.

A shining light. They smiled. And then a mirror fell to the ground.

Minato's blood stained hands gripped the item close to his heart...

Tam Lin was the only one not to disappear in the light. He looked pained, then placed his hand on Minato's shoulder, who beat it away. "I...I need to be alone okay?"

Tam walked away, looking back at the silent blue haired boy.

Minato screamed in anguish. He awoke, the class stared at him. He made a pained look. Then excused himself from the class, and soon after the bell rang once more, signifying the end of the day.

* * *

Junpei had arrived back at the agency. Minato had ran off somewhere else and Akihiko wasn't around. Chidori had greeted him as he entered through the door, but it was obvious something was wrong.

She took out a note and passed it to Junpei. "This... Minato's not here is here?"

The note read... "I request a duel! Signed The Matador. Refusal will result in the end of your sister and your friends lives. Come alone Raidou Kuzunoha before nightfall."

"What! A Matador challenged Minato to a duel?... And he captured his sister! Junpei cursed.

He groaned. It was near night time. Japanese School's didn't leave much time for students to have much of a private life.

"Chidori, please go look for Minato, he must be around the city somewhere. I'll..." Junpei ran into Minato's room and opened his closet. Bingo. A set of his clothes...

Junpei began to undress planning to go in Minato's place, at least until Chidori could find him.

But just then Chidori walked into the door. "Junpei-kun, do you know where Minato usually..."

Silence. Chidori stared. Junpei stayed absolutely still, and then blurted. "Knock on the door next time!" She scurried away thinking, _"wait, isn't it supposed to be the other way around!"_

After a few minutes later Junpei walked out. "So how do I look?" Chidori stared. A small little smile crept on her face. She turned around and silently began to laugh, before bursting out in loud giggly laughter holding her sides.

Junpei was wearing on of the most oddest blue wigs ever, and what seemed to be some sort of make up, intended to make him look paler.

He groaned. But then Chidori stopped and looked confused. "Why did Minato have all that in his room?" Then Junpei raised an eyebrow, thought, and then dismissed it. "We got to go! I'll go fight him!"

"Wait!" Junpei stopped when Chidori called for him. "Did it say where he is supposed to be?"

* * *

Elsewhere, at Paulownia mall, two men stood next to each other. One was dressed in eye catching Spanish clothing and the other in elegant yet some how unnerving green.

It was near night time. "Where is he!" The Spanish man was irritated. The other man, who had sticky white, yellow and green like colour to his hair.

"You did remember to actually tell him where he should go right?" The odd haired young man looked at his associate, who then slammed his hand into his face.

"Okay... I'll settle that for you, just remember you owe me".

A brick with a note on it magically smashed into the window of the detective agency five minutes later. Then another one another three minutes later, because the first one was the wrong note.

* * *

Minato had found the bar. He remembered the words of Souji about a bar in his world that had terminals. And he had stumbled upon it. He was in a bad mood today, but the moment he entered, peace, familiarity and a creeping joyful fear surged throughout his body.

He saw a Russian man with a beard and dark hell as the bartender. The bar was called Shin Sekai.

Jazzy music was played throughout the area. It was obvious not all the patrons here were humans.

The sound of a ticking clock nearby. There was a stage, the nice jazzy music paused. Minato looked at the stage. A boy around his age with slicked spiky black hair, wearing white and a long yellow scarf began to play a large classical piano.

Opera like singing began, the singer looked very much the part and she had blonde hair and wore black clothing. Minato went to the front of the bar, approaching the bartender, but his gaze fixated on the boy and the woman.

"What will you be having boy?" The bartender smiled a bit, Minato looked at him and felt an unnerving wave. "Uh... I wanted to look at the terminal".

The man looked at him disgustedly. "Boy, drink this". The man shoved a glass of a clear like liquid down Minato's throat.

Minato gurgled and resisted but he couldn't stop the man, his arms were like steel! But then he realised he didn't feel any odd alcoholic taste. It was refreshing. It was sweet. He liked it!

When the drink was gone he felt calmer and stronger... "What the hell was that!" He asked.

The bartender grinned. "Too bad your not eighteen comrade. The real stuff packs more of a punch and more power".

The opera and piano stopped. The jazzy background music started up again and the singer left through a back door and the boy walked up to Minato.

"Hey my name is Ryoji Pharos. Have we met before?" Minato looked at the boy. He felt an odd nostalgia in him. Friendship and fear. Something told him to be happy, and something told him to be cautious... like a voice ringing in his head.

"Um... I don't think we have. Yet you do seem familiar... are you a famous musician?" Minato spoke and smiled. The boy smiled.

"No one can escape time; it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes". Ryoji smiled and ate a chocolate bar when he finished speaking.

"Perhaps, but the end isn't important. It's the journey". Minato felt happy.

Then the voice rung in his head. "**Thou art I and I art thou. Thou has established a bond of the fortune arcana!** **Be careful...**"

* * *

Junpei had ran off to the mall. The moment he had walked in, the place warped and changed, into a large coliseum! A large crowd of a people looked confused as they were trapped into seats.

Junpei took out his baseball bat thing and stood in a guard like position. He saw that in the seat where an emperor would sit an odd colourful haired young man with a pierced ear laughed.

In front of Junpei was a Matador. That was all that could be said about it. He held a Spanish sword in one hand and a red Capote in another. He looked to the crowd trying to charm them.

"Well this isn't my home of Spain, but this magnificent Roman look suites the occasion!" The Matador snapped his fingers. Several gates appeared and from them a large group of demonic like bulls!

They charged forth at the Matador with fury. They impaled him within a second. But he laughed. He was alive. "It will take more then that to kill me!" In an instant he escaped and it looked like he had no wounds!

He swung his Capote into the air and several red velvet like cloth seemed to hang from the sky! A big television screen then appeared showing the stadium. The large cloth made it hard for anyone to see what was going on, but looking at the screen let you see everything.

The Matador moved elegantly, baiting the bulls to move throughout the area confusing it with his movements and using the hanging cloth to entangle the bulls.

Sometimes he lead bulls into smashing and killing each other, and at other times he would skilfully step to the side and use one efficient lunge or slash, without a single wasted movement.

In a few minutes the demon bulls were all dead. They disappeared and the crowd began to cheer!

Junpei stared at them and saw a maddening blood lust in their eyes... something was happening to them.

Clapping and loud roaring laughter. A red cloaked man appeared next to the emperor seat.

"Hey its you! That Arson member!" Junpei called out and the man looked at Junpei.

"Oh its you... I think? Good to see you. It would be boring if you died so quickly. Hey if you survive this wanna get a drink with me? Oh wait, your dad's a drunk, sorry if I hit a sore spot".

At first Junpei's face was of shock at how calm and friendly the guy was acting right now, but then he switched it to one of detest at his last few words. Pain from his past flooded into Junpei's memories but he shook his head and ignored them.

"Well, Raidou the XVIII! Prepare for your life and death duel! We shall make it a once in a life time spectacle for our audience! Ah it is so good to taste the art of fighting once more!"

Junpei had saw what this Matador had did. He was disgusted and marvelled in it at the same time.

This Matador could make killing an art. Precise movements and charming flashy actions trying to inspire the crowd.

The problem was that it worked. He was casting a spell on his confused brained washed audience and he seemed to enjoy it.

The Arson member with purple skin then looked at the man on the throne. "Well my "Lord", your not really supposed to take action until the full moon, it somewhat compromises the plan doesn't it?

The man's tone was somewhat sarcastic, playful and offensive all at the same time, his medium low powerful cheery voice was something to take note of. He empathised the "My Lord" with disgust.

"Oh, drop the formalities will you? Our Master just decided I could do more then you with his goal.

Its nothing personal and it doesn't necessarily mean I'm better then you, so lets shake hands and be friends".

Then green tentacles sprouted from his back and gestured a handshake of sorts... "I'm not. Touching. That. _**Thing**_". The Jester masked Arson Member spoke slowly, expressing his obvious feelings.

"Well at least refer to me by my name, instead of My Lord". The Jester smiled. "Okay then. Let's hope we see a good show, Mara".

Junpei rushed straight ahead, with his sword... uh bat in hand, ready to fight the Matador.

* * *

Omake/Author's Note:

Hamuko: What! You had me and Akihiko captured by Mara! Uh... I don't know what to say...

Akihiko: What the hell man!

Author: Trust me, it'll all make sense near the end when the plot twists spam themselves.

Hamuko: Well I was barely introduced, it's my arc right?

Author: You and Minato dominate the next chapter.

Junpei: Okay I get to fight a matador!

*Hito-shura and Aleph appears*

Hijiro & Aleph: Dude, your so screwed. Run away. For the love of god run away.

Shinjiro: Well... I got a terminal disease. Again. Kinda.

*Shinjiro lifts axe to Author's neck*

Shinjiro: Fix it.

Author: Hey, it's an essential plot point later! Don't worry. You won't die. Yet.

Shinjiro: Not. Good enough.

Author: Well it;s actually the audience's effect and or choice, since what options they pick decide this!

Shinjiro:... If I end up dead I swear I'll haunt you readers.

Ryoji: Hi everyone tune in next time for more, oh wait this ain't a T.V. Show.

Minato:

I recommend listening to Lunar dragon's youtube channel and play them while reading depending on how you feel the situation needs, the Author will probably tell you what goes with when he stops being lazy.

Author:

Oh and next chapter will focus on Minato, Hamuko and Yukari okay? Oh and Junpei may or may not get his ass kicked. Depends how I feel. I also recommend you read DropletofSour's fanfiction called To Be. It is epic. If your a Junpei fan even more so. You can find it in the persona section.


	6. Water's Surface

Raidou Kuzunoha XVII Minato Arisato!

Case 6: Ripples.

Authors Note:

The Yukari I promised will be next chapter. Sorry I just find it hard to write her. Again things may not make sense. Also thanks Have a little Feith, yeah XIX is the right one. I'll edit that.

* * *

Junpei hadn't thought that this was going to be easy. He wasn't shaking in fear, but he did tremble.

He had expected the Matador to be skilled.

But not this skilled. Not this deadly.

Whenever Junpei swung he hit nothing but the cloth in the arena, and would then feel a sharp blade graze against his body, and a small trickle of warm red liquid dripping from the wound.

The dazed blood lusting audience started clapping, music suited for battle began to echo throughout the area. Junpei was barely off the ground, panting, the roaring and cheering taunting him... malice beating in his ears.

"Hermes!" Junpei yelled and the two beings manifested unto the field of battle.

"Tch, tch, tch. No help allowed MR Kuzunoha. Now you'll have to play a punishment game".

Mara had spoken and smiled. Matador laughed and swung his Capote wildly, and in an instant, the Hermes turned on their master.

A large blast of fire and wind combined and slammed into Junpei. He was already pretty beat, so the pain felt somewhat numb to him, but of course the damage on his body would work even if he couldn't feel it.

"Hm. That technique brings back memories. I haven't used it since I thought the Messiah in the Fog. It feels good to be alive again..." The Matador looked nostalgic for a moment.

Junpei took his chance. He returned his servants and charged. _"Okay I got to take him out with this hit!"_ Junpei stopped holding the baseball bat.

It changed, it became something intangible, shadowy and mysterious, he swiped with it for an instant and the Matador saw it, too late however.

But Mara stopped Junpei's attack. Tentacles grabbed at the darkness and it returned to the appearance of a baseball bat. "Lord Mara! Why did you stop him! My honour as a fighter... I should have accepted the wound!"

"Silence Matador!" Mara was enraged. His skin started becoming green and monstrous is areas and metallic in others. "You dumb human. All your freaking weapons and you aren't satisfied, so you take from the god's again. I'm sick of you!"

With a fatal punch, Junpei had been launched into the coliseum. He fell unconscious, feeling useless. From the sand filled dust a figure appeared. Grey like eyes burning with hatred.

He held his sword in one hand. He swung and the sand and dust cleared as if in fear of the man. The Devil Summoner. Minato Arisato.

"Ah the true Raidou Kuzunoha is here". Mara spat at the ground as Minato entered.

Chidori rushed towards Junpei and was trying to wake him up.

The Matador smiled. "I see, so that man was an imposter. I should have known. Anyway let us begin our true fight Raidou Kuzuno-"

A surge of power then resonated throughout the arena. Everything fell silent.

"Your not worth my time. A person who plays around with life should just go and die!"

Minato's right eye flashed and it turned pitch black, then small lights and a white swirl appear in it.

Matador stared at Minato's eye. He couldn't move. Fixated at it. What he saw in Minato's eye, was the universe.

Ever stretching darkness and whole world, small and insignificant. And within on of these small world's, something even smaller stood, the Matador saw himself.

The Matador just stayed still in his spot. Filled with pure horror and fear. As if isolated from life itself. No, he was being harshly reminded that his existence meant near nothing.

"You. Dared to lay a finger on my sister and my friends. You'll taste a fate worse then death today".

Minato seemed to breath icy air and the hot desert like arena began to cool down.

"Chidori. Please take Junpei out of here. The moment I get serious, you might not survive. I won't say it again, so please, don't watch this. And don't tell anyone what happened here".

Chidori trembled, nodded slowly and exited.

Minato waited. Then looked at Mara. Minato reached into his jacket and took out the white copper mirror and a green tube. Tam Lin appeared forth. His face deadly serious.

"Master... I guess if Lady Hamuko is in danger, you'll use this? I assume... you want me to take care of the people, and this Spanish Warrior?"

Minato nodded. He wasn't going to let any of his other demon know about what was taking place. Tam had been with him from the start of his career and life of the Kuzunoha's.

Minato dropped the mirror to the floor, and it seemingly melted and merged into the ground.

Soon the coliseum changed and warped to another world. Taking Minato and Mara with it.

In this new world, the ground was made of constantly rippling water and the reflection of a shining almost sad moon. Mara was shocked.

"This is... the power of a god!" Minato smirked. "Well it isn't really mine. Anyway are we going to do this the easy or the hard way? Not like I have to ask!"

The blue haired youth leapt in an instant and brought his now one handed katana down on the demon. In response, a flash of light and metal. Mara's body now had scythe like blades emerging from it.

Minato jumped back and sighed. "Hey, why are you fighting me one handed? You trying to make light of me?" Mara spoke with disgust.

"No. In fact, you could say I am one handed in a sense. And by that, I mean to say, when I hold things in one hand its stronger then if I held it in two. It really looks like I have to pull out all the stops!"

Minato pulled a white hilted and silver bladed sword from his right eye's portal like state and held it in his other hand.

"In other words... your true fighting style is..." Minato finished Mara's sentence with a smile.

"Yup, two sword style. Or if you prefer..."

Minato dived into the water, and then rose from behind Mara within a heart beat.

"Minamoto Style Final Technique: Hassou Tobi!"

A furious massacre of attacks raged forth and large deep cuts appeared all over Mara's body.

Minato walked away. Confident he had won.

But then he felt a spear pierce his shoulder. He yelled is pain and he broke away and looked at his opponent. Minato's eyes returned to normal and the water like ice world began to dry up...

Mara was clearly pissed. Now from Mara's body protruded a near unlimited amount of weapons, guns, blades, everything designed to kill!

"Glare upon me. And the sins of man!" Mara's tentacles stretched forth and seeked to rip Minato apart. The youth swung his swords quickly to protect himself from each attack.

But Minato could barely keep up now. Mara was gaining the advantage.

Minato using the Minamoto Style and the illusionary world had taken up almost everything from him.

Minato lost focus for an instant and coughed up blood! The blades and bullets then bombarded him... they was no escape now... Minato cancelled the illusion and was returned to the coliseum.

And thus Mara's attack was off and Minato met sand instead of death.

Minato scrambled up and held his two swords upwards. He needed to guard, he couldn't fight much longer. Minato hadn't tried using his Persona... but it would likely drain him to were he would collapse the next moment... but it might not take as much energy as the mirror...

Minato took out the evoker from his pocket, Orpheus had given it to him... he held the gun to his head... took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

"Prometheus! Magnus!" A boulder dropped from the sky crashed down, aiming to crush Mara!

Mara sighed. His arm sprouted one large wide blade and he swung it at the above mass of rock, a slash of what looked like gun powder through off the blade, split the rock in two, and then exploded!

"Oh man, your over doing. Remember the plan? No touching him". The purple arson breathed, and the air became frosty. "There. At least while your having your fun, you'll be held back a bit".

Minato's entire body was slowly breaking down in energy. He could maybe stand up and fight for five more minutes... he'll trust not to look at the battle between Tam and the Matador, and focus on his own...

Mara cracked his neck and hands, and then attacked.

Meanwhile Tam and the Matador fought.

* * *

A furious clash of metal and flesh screeched throughout their weapons.

Tam had an advantage since he had the reach of a spear, but the Matador was far faster.

It soon boiled down to the Matador sending surges of dark energy through slashes and thrusts at Tam's spear, doing his best to crush it and then get the final blow in. It was working.

Cracks began to appear all over the spear. The Matador's hands were moving at incredible frightening speeds, Tam wore heavy armour, so he was slowly but surely being forced with his back to the wall.

Clink. The tiny little sound telling them that Tam was cornered.

"**Estocada!**" The Matador's Killing Blow. The final deadly thrust to the beast to commend for its victory.

Tam smirked and laughed as the blade pierced his heart. A large gaping, black dripping liquid hole appeared on Tam as his armour shattered into nothing but scrap metal.

The Matador's eyes turned wide opened, Tam's smile... melted away... all around the Spanish demon smoke was rising from the ground. Tam's body was now a black ooze, that leapt up and transformed back into the knight.

However he know longer wore his armour, and in his hands was a large claymore.

Tam was now right above the killer, and his blade in the perfect position. "_Time to do what a claymore is supposed to do! Crash!" _

The large sword smashed and crushed into the skull of the Matador and then began to rip him into two perfect pieces, bones and flesh becoming like the surface of water.

But the flesh of the matador began to disappear, as expected... but the bones were joining up again!

In a second a skeletal flesh dripping matador rose from the mess of organs and skin.

It growled, dark red glowed in the empty eye sockets, it lifted its blade. And then roared enraged.

"You... You destroyed my new body! I could finally perform among humans again! I could have been free to live and craft my art of battle forever! I would no longer be rejected! You die now!"

A black murderous slashing aura covered the killer's blade. The Matador was going to use everything in his next attack.

Tam jumped a few paces back and started charging his blade with magic too. It was glowing hot and red and steam and wind began to pick up around the duelling warriors.

"**Titania's Curse!**" Tam pulled his whole body forward, using as much momentum as he could to propel his body forward and slash straight and cleanly.

"**Mudoon Estocada!**" The Matador's scarlet eyes flashed and the hate filled thrust of his espada lunged forward at a shadow like shining speed!

It was over within an instant.

Tam's sword snapped in two. On the lower part of the blade, the name "Janet" was written.

The Scottish man fell to the ground with his eyes losing their light. His hair was a mess and his body leaking blood from a deep stab wound.

The Matador howled in anger. His right arm suddenly fell apart and turned to dust. His left fingers then too shattered. A gaping wound appeared on his front and his skeletal face.

The Matador walked over to Tam's body, and was about to stomp on his head. But then stopped, growled and walked away, but as he did so more and more burning wounds appeared... flaming cracks on his body... he was the won who truly lost.

The Matador had been robbed of his art of killing. He had lost the body of flesh that let him be a man again. He had been defeated by an opponent. The only consolation he had was his pride and honour had not been smeared.

Tam rose from the bloody red sand and gripped what was left of his sword.

"Janet... I'm sorry. I'll fix, gugh! … Fix you up when, we get home..."

Both the Matador and Tam were standing, but neither could fight. Both looked into each others eyes. They would fight again. And next time, only won would leave the ring alive. A promise between warriors. They'll live till their rematch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the mall...

Yukari Takeba and her fellow members of the archery club decided to go to Paulownia mall after school. When they arrived however, what met them was a completely empty mall... at least at first sight.

Black thin fleshed skeletal creature slowly crept out from the shadows smiling.

Rotten yellow teeth, with what looked like fresh red meat in between their fangs dripped down.

The girls screamed and the guys froze in fear. Yukari froze too for a second... but then she felt strength building in her. As the monsters approached she grabbed her bow... it changed to the one Hercules used, maybe...

Yukari started to pull the string... the strength was insane, it barely moved, something told her that she was special for this weapon, but even so, it moved barely inch by inch as she aimed the arrow.

The slow corpse like beings ran forward. She closed her eyes, prayed for a second, to what she didn't know. She opened her eyes, and fired.

A cut caused by the string ripped at Yukari's skin as the arrow was launched, it split into five!

They slammed into five targets perfectly in various fatal parts of a human body, and large wounds were smashed into the demons!

The ones left standing stopped for a second. The ones of the ground's bodies started to spasm and squirm for a few seconds, and then stopped.

The Ghouls turned their twisted heads and stared at Yukari. They then made large high pitch screams... of fear and delight.

They leapt madly around the place, coming closer to the archery members.

Yukari knew she had to act, she didn't have the time to fire another shot! "Everyone fire once and run! If it slows them down by a second it'll help! Move!"

The members just nodded, they fired an arrows each, randomly in panic and then sprinting to the exit. Yukari ran along with them but just when it looked like they could escape, something appeared before them.

Yukari was staring at herself. Golden eyes and a wide sly grin on the imposters face.

She lifted her bow and fired at Yukari.

The arrow was a second before Yukari's eyes when a hand grabbed it and snapped the arrow in two.

A large red coated man with a brown hair and wearing a black beanie emerged out of nowhere. He was dripping in water and by his side were Akihiko and a Hamuko, also drenched in water.

"Shinji... thanks, but what the hell did you do back there?" Akihiko was completely out of energy, barely keeping himself conscious.

"Maha Aqua". Shinjiro lifted his left hand and pointed it behind him and geysers of water appeared out of nowhere and bombarded the Ghoul's, the water pressure ripping their bodies apart.

Hamuko stared at the brown haired man, her eyes transfixed on him. In shock and admiration.

The dark Yukari aimed her bow and fired again. Thousands of arrows launched forth, about to kill the group of high school students.

Shinjiro sighed, swung his axe and a larger axe made of raging water appeared, then absorbed and ripped apart the projectiles. Shinjiro then launched his body forward, swung his axe, and the fake Yukari dodged.

"Okay all of you except Takeba leave now!" Shinjiro kept the imposter at bay while the archery club members ran off in horror.

"Wait, Shinji! I can still fight!" Akihiko forced his body up and lifted his right arm charging it with small amounts of electricity.

Hamuko stood up too, holding her naginata. "I can't let a civilian fight when I can help!"

"Tch, fine. Just don't get killed, Takeba, you have to deal the finishing blow, and conquer anything it says okay? I dealt with one of these already... so I know. Don't lose hope".

Yukari stood up and stared at her imposter.

"Hey this isn't a demon! What is it?" Hamuko was shocked after looking at the imposter.

"You don't really need to know right now". Shinjiro concentrated, and two blue cards appeared in his right hand.

He pocketed one. And crushed the other in his fist. "**OCEANUS!**"

A large docile ocean blue figure rose from Shinjiro's body!

"That's a persona! But... it's different..." Akihiko stared a the glowing figure in awe... but something didn't feel right about it.

"Aques!" Shinjiro roared and stretched out his hand, a large torrent of water fell unto the imposter and it seemed hurt, despite its appearance or facial expression not changing.

"But if you really want to know... I guess you can call these things... Shadows". The word left Shinjiro's mouth. Pain filled everyone's head for a moment at the mere mention of the word.

The Shadow began to laugh hysterically. "Here it comes. Takeba get ready!"

* * *

Authors Note & Omake:

Junpei: What the! You appeared out of nowhere Minato! And you were pissed as hell!

Ryoji: Ah, that'll be explained next chapter, it'll be awesome cause I'll be in it!

Akihiko: Wait... so Shinji now has two persona's?

Author: Yes, that will be explain, again later, maybe next chapter if I have the time.

Minato: What was with the delay?

Author:... Honestly? I didn't feel like it, and only wrote a little when I had free time and wasn't playing a game. But I got it done now, expect another chapter in two weeks or so, school hurts.

Aigis: I thought Shadows did not exist in this universe.

Author: That'll be explained... look I know there's a lot of plot holes and stuff, but it'll all combine together at the end! Trust me!

Mara: Also in the case of my odd weapon ability.

Minato: And why I didn't pull out my super techniques before.

Hamuko: It's my arc... but I have barely appeared in here! *Pouts*

Author: Yeah you'll take priority with Minato next chapter.

Yukari: Why the hell do I fight my Shadow first!

Author: Well... to be honest all the material for you is there... and its the best way to get you characterised.

Chidori: What about me?

Author: Yeah I'll probably do that in the chapter after the next one. God dammit planning character development is hard.

Demons other then Tam: What about us!

Velvet room residents: And us?

Author:... Sigh, I have my work cut out for me...


End file.
